Love Each Other
by Dhyun628
Summary: Jika kalian tidak bisa memberi kebahagiaan padaku maka biarkan aku yang memilih kebahagiaan sendiri dengan mencintainya Daehyun/Youngjae/Daejae/Yaoi/slight Banghim & Kaisoo
1. Chapter 1

Sepasang namja duduk di bangku taman kampus yang sepi dengan keadaan bersitegang terlihat salah satu namja menahan emosinya karena tidak terima dengan keputusan namja yang dicintainya

"Jae-ah kumohon jangan terima perjodohan itu" mohon namja berkulit tan itu

"Tidak bisa Daehyun itu sudah keputusan orang tuaku, aku tidak bisa mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku" jawab Youngjae

"Tapi kau mengecewakanku Youngjae" Pekik Daehyun emosi

Youngjae menarik nafasnya dan berucap "Kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa Jung Daehyun, malam itu aku mabuk jadi lupakan jangan mengingatnya lagi"

"Apa? Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu" ucap Youngjae sambil meremas kemejanya

Tidak ada jawaban dari Daehyun, dia hanya menatap Youngjae dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Kemudian dia tersenyum mengejek dan berdiri.

"Baiklah" ucapnya

"Apanya? Kau akan melupakanku dan malam itu kan?" tanya Youngjae

"Aku tidak mengatakan akan melupakanmu atau pun malam itu" ucapnya sedikit membungkuk sambil menatap intens Youngjae lalu berbisik dengan suara rendah ditelinga Youngjae

"Tapi aku akan terus mendekatimu sampai kau sendiri yang jatuh padaku dan membatalkan perjodohan bodoh itu" lanjutnya lalu mengecup lembut daun telinga Youngjae membuat namja manis itu bergidik dengan suara dan kecupan Daehyun

Youngjae dengan segera mendorong Daehyun menjauh dan ikut berdiri  
"itu tidak akan terjadi aku akan menjaminnya" ucapnya lalu melangkah menjauh

Daehyun tersenyum miring lalu memasukan kedua tangannya di kantong celanannya "kenapa kau begitu yakin? Apa kau juga akan menjamin jika hyung-KU akan tetap menikahimu ketika dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi malam itu hmm?"

Youngjae terdiam dan berbalik dia menatap lama Daehyun lalu berucap "kau tidak akan bisa mengatakannya dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan kebahagiaan hyungmu sendiri Daehyun?"

"Bahagia huh.. dia sudah cukup berbahagia dengan apa yang di dapatkan selama ini" lirihnya Youngjae melihat ada ekspresi sedih dimata ketika Daehyun mengatakannya

Daehyun kembali menatap tajam Youngjae dan berucap "Bukan aku yang akan mengatakannya tapi kau sendiri Jae dan sampai saat itu tiba aku akan membiarkan dia menikmati masa bahagia sesaat bersamamu"

Setelah mengatakan itu Daehyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih diam

 **Youngjae Pov**

Sampai dirumah Youngjae langsung mengunci dirinya dalam kamar, kata-kata Daehyun tadi siang terus tengiang di telinganya bahkan saat jam kuliah tadi dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kyungsoo sahabatnya yang duduk disampingnya sampai heran dengan sikapnya yang tidak biasa

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah saat dia mengingat tentang malam itu, saat dia bersama Daehyun saling memberi kenikmatan dan bermandikan peluh dikamar hotel yang mereka sewa

 **Normal Pov**

 _Flashback_

Suasana club malam terlihat ramai banyak pasangan yang menari dan bercumbu dilantai dansa, begitu pula dengan kedua pasangan yang tengah berciuman mesra di sofa lantai dua club tersebut tanpa memperdulikan sahabat dan sepupu mereka yang terlihat kesal karna kelakuan mereka. Namja tan itu berdecak lidah dan berdiri sambil melihat sekitar lantai dansa mencari sesuatu yang menarik dibawah sana.

"Ada apa Daehyun-ah?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah melepas ciuman Kai

"Membosankan. Seharusnya aku ikut Jongup tadi ke arena" jawab Daehyun

"Ayolah Dae apa kau tidak bosan tiap hari balapan terus?" ujar Kai sepupu Daehyun

"Iya, kau hampir setiap hari kesana ku rasa tidak ada salahnya kita bersenang-senang disni. Jadi nikmati saja oke" lanjut Kyungsoo setelah meneguk minumannya

"Apa yang harus ku nikmati?" ujar Daehyun dengan ketus

"Sebentar lagi kau pasti tidak akan merasa bosan lagi" ucap Kai dengan smirknya

Tidak mau ambil pusing Daehyun kembali meneguk minumannya. Suara handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi pertandan pesan masuk, dia segera membaca pesan tersebut dan menunjukan pada Kai. Kai tersenyum dia berdiri dan merangkul pundak Daehyun membuat lalu berbisik

"Lihat ke arah jam 2" bisiknya Kai sambil menunjuk dengan dagu. Daehyun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Kai dan dia terkejut melihat orang itu

"Kau mengundangnya kemari?" tanya Daehyun terkejut

"Kyungsoo yang mengundangnya" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum dan melirik Kyungsoo yang tersenyum

"Ku pikir kau perlu teman jadi aku mengundanganya juga" ia mengedipkan matanya pada Daehyun lalu langsung turun menghampiri orang itu dan mengajaknya ketempat mereka

Sementara di lantai 2 Daehyun tiba-tiba tersenyum miring Kai yang melihat itu langsung saja berbisik "Jangan sia-siakan malam ini eoh. Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah membantumu" ujarnya

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang" ujar Daehyun dengan senyum miringnya

"Yeah. tapi jangan lupakan sepupumu ini" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum lebar

"Yah..yah.. aku akan selalu mengingatmu sayang" balas Daehyun membuat Kai bergidik

"Cukup. Kau terlihat menjijikan jika seperti itu" ucap Kai setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama

Tak lama Kyungsoo dan namja manis yang ditunggu Daehyun datang, membuat mereka berdua berhenti tertawa.

"Hi Youngjae. Aku tidak mengira jika kau mau datang" ucap Kai sambil basa basi

"Hi juga Kai. Kyungsoo menawariku ikut siang tadi kupikir tidak masalah sesekali datang dan berkumpul bersama kalian" ucap Youngjae sambil melirik Daehyun yang masih berada di tempatnya tadi

"Apa yang terjadi dengan buku dan kacamata? Kau meninggalkan mereka dirumah?" tanya Daehyun sambil melangkah duduk disamping Youngjae

Youngjae melihat ke arah Daehyun "Aku juga butuh hiburan Tuan Jung, soal buku dan kacamataku mereka baik-baik saja dirumah" jawab Youngjae lalu meneguk minumannya

Daehyun tersenyum tipis dan kembali meneguk minumannya matanya tidak lepas dari Youngjae, membuat pasangan didepannya senang karena rencana mereka membuat Youngjae dan Daehyun dekat

Sebenarnya mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak SHS tapi sifat cuek Youngjae selalu membuat susah Daehyun untuk mendekatinya, namja manis itu selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga Daehyun harus putar otak untuk mendekatinya.

"Soo ayo kita turun" ajak Kai berniat meninggalkan Daehyun berdua dengan Youngjae

Kyungsoo yang mengerti langsung berdiri "Youngjae-ah kau mau ikut atau tetap disini?" tanyanya

"Tidak aku disini saja, mungkin Daehyun mau ikut dengan kalian" jawabnya sambil melirik Daehyun

"Dia mana mau turun kebawah jika iya mungkin sudah dari tadi" ujar Kai membantu Daehyun menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae

Tanpa menunggu Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke bawah, ikut menari bersama pasangan lain. Dan Youngjae tiba-tiba merasa gugup hanya berdua dengan Daehyun

"ekhem" Youngjae berdehem menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan meneguk minumannya. Suara Youngjae membuat Daehyun melihat kearahnya tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak ke arena? Bukannya tiap malam kau balapan bersama Jongup dan yang lain?" tanya Youngjae membuat Daehyun sedikit terkejut

"Kau tahu darimana kalau aku sering balapan bersama Jongup?" tanya Daehyun heran tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae

Youngjae yang sendiri terkejut kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya tentang kebiasan Daehyun, mereka tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Daehyun pasti bertanya-tanya dari mana dia tahu *batinnya*

tanpa dia sadari Daehyun tersenyum miring menatapnya "Apa sekarang kau menjadi stalkerku Yoo Youngjae?" tanyanya menggoda namja manis itu

"Ti_Tidak bukan begitu. Kyu_Kyungsoo yang bilang padaku" jawab Youngjae gugup dia kembali meneguk minumannya

Daehyun terus menatapnya serigaiannya makin terlihat membuat Youngjae merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya apalagi sekarang wajah Daehyun semakin mendekat kearahnya bahkan dia bisa merasakan nafas Daehyun menerpa wajahnya membuat wajahnya merona seketika

"Ada apa Jae-ah? Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu hmm?" tanya Daehyun sambil menciumi pipinya lalu turun ke rahang dan menaikan ciumannya ke telinga Youngjae, Daehyun mengulum cuping telinga Youngjae dengan pelan dia mengigit kecil cuping Youngjae membuat namja manis itu mendesah tertahan. Tiba-tiba Daehyun menghentikan kulumannya dia menarik dagu Youngjae untuk menatap kearahnya lalu dengan segera mencium bibir menggoda Youngjae.

"Ehhmmm" desah tertahan Youngjae saat Daehyun semakin dalam mencium bibirnya, namja itu mengigit kecil bibirnya mengerti Youngjae langsung mengalungkan lengannya keleher Daehyun dan membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah namja masuk menyapa lidahnya

"Eunnggghh" Youngjae kembali mendesah kuat saat merasakan Daehyun menghisap kuat lidahnya tangan Youngjae tidak bisa diam dia meremas rambut Daehyun membuat namja itu semakin kehilangan kontrol. Namja itu mendorong tubuhnya berbaring di sofa tangannya semakin nakal menyusup kedalam kemeja longgar Youngjae mengusap perut lalu naik ke tonjoloan dadanya, dia memainkan nipple Youngjae membuat namja manis dibawahnya mendesah tertahan. Merasa kekurangan pasokan udara Youngjae mendorong pundak Daehyun, mengerti namja itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"hhaaah" dengan rakus Youngjae mengambil nafas wajahnya memerah melihat itu Daehyun semakin bergairah untuk menyentuhnya, Daehyun kembali menurunkan wajah keleher jenjang Youngjae mengecup, menjilat dan mengigit kecil sehingga meninggalkan tanda.

"Ennggg Daehh" desahnya memanggil nama namja diatasnya, Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap wajah merona Youngjae dan berdiri. Youngjae yang heran langsung menarik lengan jaket Daehyun

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanyanya.

Daehyun tersenyum lalu berbisik "Ayo pindah tempat. Aku tidak mau melakukannya disini Jae" dia mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut Youngjae

TBC_

Annyeong.. ini ff pertama ika masih sedikit abal-abal harap maklum🙂

konfliknya ongoing 😁


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning NC_

Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae keluar dari club dia memberitahu Kai kalau dia akan pergi bersama Youngjae. Sesampainya di hotel mereka langsung menuju kekamar yang mereka pesan, Daehyun membuka pintu dan membiarkan Youngjae masuk lebih dulu. Baru saja dia melangkah masuk Youngjae sudah menarik jaket Daehyun dan menciumnya tidak sabaran tidak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan dia membalas ciuman namja manis itu dengan lebih panas lagi. Daehyun menedang pintu kamar hingga tertutup dan mendorong tubuh Youngjae ke dinding, tangannya langsung bergerak membuka seluruh kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Youngjae membuatnya topless dia langsung membelai tubuh namja manis itu

"Eungghh.. ahh Daehhh" desah Youngjae ketika namja tan itu melepas ciumannya dan mencium lalu mengisap lehernya, jari telunjuk dan jempolnya memilin nippelnya. Tangan Youngjae meremas jaket Daehyun berusaha melepasnya mengerti Daehyun langsung melepas jaketnya dan melempar asal

"Aaahhhh... Daehyunhhhh... shh" Daehyun kembali membuat Youngjae mendesah saat bibirnya turun mejilati dan menghisap nipple Youngjae yang terlihat menengang, tangan Youngjae naik dan meremas rambut hitam Daehyun yang sudah mulai berkeringat kemudian menekannya semakin dalam. Youngjae membusungkan dadanya saat Daehyun menghisap kuat nipplenya.

Tangan Daehyun turun mengelus perut datar Youngjae lalu turun mengelus gundukan dibalik celana namja manis itu.

"Daehhh... ahhh... akuhh.. aaaahhhh" pikiran Youngjae terasa kosong saat Daehyun memasukan tangannya kedalam celana miliknya dan memijit pelan membuatnya lebih tegang lagi. Youngjae terus mendesah membuat kepala Daehyun terasa pening karena gairahnya sendiri dengan tidak sabaran dia mengangkat kedua kaki Youngjae dan mengalunkan ke pinggangnya lalu membawa namja manis itu ke tempat tidur lalu menindihnya Daehyun kembali mencium dengan penuh nafsu membuat Youngjae kualahan

Daehyun melepas ciumannya lalu membuka celana Youngjae membuat namja dibawahnya itu telanjang bulat

"ahh hahh Daehyunhh" desah Youngjae saat Daehyun memijit juniornya

Daehyun memasukkan tiga jari kedalam mulut Youngjae membuat desahannya tertahan "Kulum jariku sayang" Youngjae menurut dan mengulum jari Daehyun

Daehyun memasukan junior Youngjae ke dalam mulutnya dia mengulumnya seperti lolipop lalu menghisapnya kuat membuat Youngjae mendesah tertahan karena ulahnya

"Mmhhhh.. Daemmhh.. mmh.. ahkuuhh... thiddahh.. ahh.. tahh.. tahhann..laghiihhh" desahan putus-putus Youngjae

 _Plop_

Daehyun menghentikan kulumannya dan menarik jarinya keluar dari mulut Youngjae, Daehyun mengarahkan jarinya yang basah kedepan hole Youngjae dengan pelan dia memasukan satu jarinya kedalam dan menggerakkannya pelan

"Hhah.. akkhh.. dua.. dua jari Daehh kkumohonn ahhhh" Daehyun tersenyum miring melihat wajah horny Youngjae lalu menambah satu jari lagi masuk ke dalam hole namja manis itu. Jari-jari Daehyun bergerak keluar masuk lebih cepat lalu memutar mencari spot Youngjae

"Akkhhhh" Youngjae mendesah keras saat dia merasakan Daehyun menambah satu jari lagi dan menusuknya lebih dalam tepat di spotnya membuat Youngjae terpekik dan meremas sprei sampai kusut

Merasa cukup Daehyun mengeluarkan jarinya "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Jae" ucapnya lalu membuka baju dan celana membuat dirinya telanjang bulat sama seperti Youngjae

Daehyun mempersiapkan miliknya lalu mengarahkan ke depan hole Youngjae "Ini akan sakit Jae. Lakukan apapun untuk melampiaskannya" ujar lembut Daehyun dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Youngjae

Dengan pelan Daehyun memasukan juniornye kedalam hole Youngjae membuat namja manis dibawahnya itu mencakar pundaknya

Melihat ekspresi kesakitan Youngjae membuat Daehyun tidak tega "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau ingin berhenti?" tanyanya

"T..tidak aku baik-baik saja. Akan lebih sakit lagi jika kau berhenti" ucap Youngjae meyakinkan Daehyun

Tidak mau membuat namja yang dicintainya lebih sakit lagi dengan cepat Daehyun memasukan juniornya membenamkan seluruh miliknya kedalam hole Youngjae. Dia diam membiarkan namja manis itu terbiasa dengan milik didalam sana lalu menunduk dan melumat bibir Youngjae

"Bergeraklah Dae" pinta Youngjae dengan segera setelah melepas ciuman mereka

Daehyun menggerakan pelan juniornya keluar masuk. Tusukan pertama masih terasa sakit untuk Youngjae. Tusukan kedua, ketiga sampai tusukan keeman akhirnya dia mulai merasakan nikmat

"Shhh.. ahh.. llebbihh.. cepathh.. Daehyuunnhhh" Youngjae mulai meminta lebih

"Oohh.. Jaehh.. k.kau.. shh.. semphitt.. sayangghh" Daehyun menusuk sembarang mencari spot Youngjae

"Oohhh.. shh.. ahngg.. Daeehhh.. disanaaahh.. aaaahhhhh" Youngjae tersentak saat Daehyun menemukan spotnya

"Jae.. shhh.. kau.. ahhh" Daehyun ikut mendesah dan mengadahkan kepalanya keatas saat merasa Youngjae mengetatkan hole, dia menaikan tempo tusukkannya dan menusuk tempat yang sama berulang-ulang membuat Youngjae terhentak dan mendesah keras. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah mengkilat karena keringat

"Hhahhh.. ahhhh.. Daeehhhh.. aku.. hhampir.. ennghh.. sampaihh"

Mendengar itu Daehyun menggenggam junior Youngjae dan mengocoknya seirama dengan tusukkannya "Keluarkan sayanghh" ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir manis Youngjae

"AKKHHHH" teriak Youngjae saat dia klimaks cairannya mengotori tangan Daehyun dan perutnya

Daehyun berhenti sejenak membiarkan Youngjae menikmati klimaksnya dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibir Youngjae. Daehyun mengulum bibir bawah dan atas Youngjae lalu dia mengangkat tubuh namja manis itu ke pangkuannya

"Akhhh" pekik Youngjae saat ciumannya terlepas dia merasa junior Daehyun terbenam semakin dalam. Daehyun memegang pinggangnya dan membatunya bergerak naik turun. Youngjae memegang pundak Daehyun sebagai tumpuannya dia ikut menaik turunkan badan semakin cepat

Daehyun mengeram tertahan di ceruk leher dia meremas pinggang Youngjae saat namja manis itu mengetatkan holenya menjepit miliknya kuat sedangkan, Youngjae dia meremas pundak Daehyun ketika merasakan gerakkan namja tan semakin brutal

"Daehh.. ahhh.. aaahhh.. eungghh.. aaahhhh" Youngjae mendesah merasakan milik Daehyun semakin membesar dan berkedut didalamnya. Daehyun kembali membaringkan tubuh Youngjae dan mengangkat satu kaki namja manis itu kepundaknya dia bergerak semakin liar membuat Youngjae berteriak nikmat

"Akhh.. ahhh.. euunghh.. Daehyunhh.. akuhh.. iinginnhh.. ahh.. keluarhhh"

"B..bersamahh.. Jaehh"

"DAEHYUNNN/AKHHHH" desah keduannya saat klimaks

Youngjae merasa hangat dengan cairan Daehyun yang tumpah didalamnya sedangkan miliknya mengotori perutnya dan perut Daehyun, tubuh mereke lengket dan bermandikan peluh

Daehyun langsung ambruk menimpa Youngjae "Dae-ah kau berat" ujar Youngjae setelah menikmati klimaksnya. Daehyun tersenyum dan mencium bibir Youngjae lama lalu menyingkir dari atas namja manis, dia berbaring disamping Youngjae menarik namja itu kedalam pelukannya

"Terima kasih Jae. Aku mencintaimu" kata Daehyun sambil mengecup kening Youngjae. Tapi Youngjae hanya diam tidak menjawab merasa heran Daehyun menundukan wajah melihat namja yang dicintainya itu dia langsung tersenyum ketika tau kalau Youngjae tertidur

"Jalja" ucapnya lalu ikut tertidur

.

Keesokan paginya Daehyun terbangun tanpa Youngjae disampingnya. Dia bangun berniat mencari Youngjae sebelum matanya melihat kertas diatas nakas yang tertulis

 _Maaf aku pergi tanpa pamit aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, orang tuaku menelpon dan menyuruhku cepat pulang. Terima kasih untuk semalam. Yoo Youngjae_

Daehyun tersenyum dan bergegas membersikan dirinya. Setelah mandi dan check out dia pulang ke apartementnya bersama Kai, mereka menyewa apartement yang sama dengan 2 kamar. Daehyun masuk setelah memasukan beberpa digit pin

"Oh my god. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kagetnya melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang bercumbu di sofa depan tv "apa kalian tidak bisa melakukkannya dalam kamar eoh? Lanjutnya

"Santai saja Daehyun-ah. Kami masih berpakaian lengkap" ujar Kai

"Lengkap?" Daehyun bertanya sambil mengamati Kai yang topless tapi namja itu hanya tertawa bodoh. Dia masuk dan duduk di sofa

"maaf Dae kami tidak tahu kalau kau akan pulang cepat" ucap Kyungsoo sambil merapihkan dirinya

"Kalau aku tidak pulang cepat mungkin kalian sudah mengotori sofa" dengus Daehyun dan hanya mendapat cengiran mereka berdua

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Apa?" tanya balik Daehyun dengan wajah polosnya

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi semalam" paksa kai

"Aku akan menceritakan tapi setelah aku makan" ujar Daehyun sambil melirik jam tangannya "Ayolah aku belum sempat sarapan dan ini sudah hampir waktu makan siang" rengeknya

Dua orang didepannya hanya mendengus. Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan pergi kedapur untuk memasak, Daehyun merasa beruntung sepupunya mempunyai kekasih seperti Kyungsoo yang peduli pada kondisi apartement milik mereka terutama urusan dapur karena jika tidak maka mereka berdua hanya akan makan ramen saja

"Aku akan memasak dan Kai sebaiknya kau pergilah mandi" ucap Kyungsoo

"Oke" ujar Kai lalu pergi ke kamarnya

.

Setelah makan mereka berkumpul diruang tv dan mendengar cerita Daehyun

"Jadi kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kai

"Belum" jawab Daehyun

"Belum? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku dia sudah tertidur pulas" terang Daehyun

Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya membuanga nafas kasar. Mereka berdua frustasi dengan kelakuan bodoh Daehyun

"Seharusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu dulu bodoh baru menidurinya" ujar Kyungsoo dengan sebal

"Aku pasti akan mengatakannya nanti. Lagi pula kenapa kalian yang kesal?" heran Daehyun

"Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik kita nonton film saja" kata Kai

Mereka berdua mengangguk lalu menonton film yang diputar Kai, sampai suara dering handphone Daehyun berbunyi dia mengerutkan alisnya dan pergi ke balkon untuk mengangkat telponnya

"Siapa?" tanya Kai saat melihat Daehyun kembali setelah menerima telpon "Umma. Katanya aku harus pulang ada urusan penting" jawab Daehyun

"Tidak biasanya mereka menyuruhmu pulang?" heran Kai

Daehyun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu pamit tapi sebelum dia membuka pintu Kai berteriak "Hubungi aku atau Chanie hyung jika terjadi sesuatu"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian pergi. Sesampainya dirumah dia disambut Nyonya Jung, ibunya memeluknya erat sarat kerinduan begitu pula Daehyun

"Umma senang kau pulang sayang. Umma merindukanmu" ujar Nyonya Jung

"Aku juga umma" balas Daehyun

"Akhirnya tuan muda Daehyun pulang juga. Jika ummamu tidak menelpon ku yakin kau pasti tidak ingat jika kau masih punya rumah" ujar Tuan Jung sinis

Daehyun hanya melirik sekilas tanpa ingin membalas perkataan ayahnya itu

"Yeobo Daehyun baru pulang biarkan dia beristirahat" ujar Nyonya Jung sambil mengusap lengan Daehyun

"Baiklah. Masuklah ke kamarmu ku harap kau masih mengingatnya" ujar Tuan Jung tanpa menatap Daehyun

Daehyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kamarnya dia segera merebahkan diri dan tidur

"Dae ayo bangun sudah waktunya makan malam" ujar ummanya lembut

"Aku sudah bangun umma" balasnya dan duduk ditempat tidur

"Ayo turun appa dan hyungmu sudah menunggu" kata ummanya

"Hyung juga pulang?" Tanyanya

"Iya dia baru saja sampai. Ayo turun sebelum appamu marah" ujar ummanya

"Ne.. aku cuci muka dulu" ucapnya turun dari ranjang pergi ke kamar mandi setalah itu dia bergabung dengan keluarganya makan malam. Hyungnya sempat menyapanya tapi hanya dibalas deheman olehnya

"Besok malam kita akan bertemu dengan sahabat lama appa dan appa ingin menjodohkan Sanghyun dengan anak mereka. Sanghyun sudah setuju dengan perjodohan ini" ujar appanya setelah menghabiskan makanannya

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya heran tidak biasanya hyung mau menuruti keinginan appa mereka, setahu Daehyun hyungnya paling anti jika appa mengontrol hal yang menyangkut masa depannya

.

Keesokkan harinya Daehyun bersama keluarganya pergi ke restoran bintang lima yang di pesan ayahnya mereka duduk diruang VIP sambil menunggu keluarga calon tunangan Sanghyun datang. Dia hanya duduk dan bermain game di handphonenya sambil meggunakan headset

 _Ckleck_

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan pasangan suami-istri berserta anak laki-laki mereka masuk

"Maaf kami terlambat" ujar sang suami

"Tidak apa kami juga baru sampai" balas Tuan Jung "Kenalkan ini putra pertamaku Sanghyun dan itu putra kedua Daehyun" lanjut Tuan Jung

Daehyun yang sibuk sendiri tidak memperhatikan sampai ummanya menepuk pundaknya, sadar dia langsung berdiri dan memperkenalnya dirinya. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku melihat siapa orang yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya

Sedangkan namja dihadapannya hanya diam menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan

"Ini Yoo Youngjae putra kami satu-satunya" ujar Tuan Yoo memperkenalkan Youngjae

 _"Tidak mungkin"batin Daehyun_

Flashback end


	3. Chapter 3

3 minggu setelah pertunangan itu Daehyun semakin gencar mendekati Youngjae dikampus entah itu saat dia sendiri atau sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Seperti sekarang dia sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan dan Daehyun duduk disampingnya

"Daehyun apa kau tidak bosan terus mendekatiku seperti ini eoh? Berhentilah" ujar Youngjae sedikit kesal karena Daehyun sama sekali tidak mau berhenti

"Tidak. Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah mengatakannya bahwa aku akan terus mengedekatimu" jawabnya sambil menatap lembut Youngjae

Youngjae berdiri mengenbalikan buku yang dia pakai untuk tugasnya dan Daehyun mengikutinya dari belakang, dia melihat Youngjae kesusahan menaruh buku di rak yang tinggi langsung menolong Youngjae

Daehyun memegang pinggang Youngjae dengan tangaan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil buku yang ada pada tangan Youngjae dan menaruhnya dirak

Youngjae terkejut dengan tindakan Daehyun terlebih lagi tangan namja tan itu berada di pingganya. Youngjae langsung bergeser kesamping agar lepas kukungan Daehyun tapi kakinya tidak senagaja tersandung kaki Daehyun dan hampir terjatuh jika saja namja tan itu tidak menangkapnya

 _Deg_

Jantung Youngjae berdegup kencang saat Daehyun menariknya kepelukan namja tan itu

"Hati-hati" ujar Daehyun lembut

"Da..Daehyun-ah lepaskan aku" pinta Youngjae gugup

"Tidak ini nyaman Jae" tolak Daehyun lalu mendorong tubuh namja manis itu merapat ke rak buku dibelakang Youngjae

" tempat umum bagaimana jika ada yang lihat" ujar Youngjae sambil mendorong pundak Daehyun yang semakin menghimpit tubuh mereka

"Disini sepi sayang. Jangan khawatir" bisik Daehyun rendah ditelinga Youngjae membuat namja manis itu bergedik

Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Youngjae dalam, dia mengelus pipi namja manis itu membuat Youngjae juga menatapnya. Youngjae terpaku mata Daehyun seolah mengunci gerakkannya

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya saat melihat Youngjae hanya diam menatapnya "Aku sangat mencitaimu Jae" ujar Daehyun sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya

Youngjae tersadar jika wajah mereka hampir tidak berjarak saat merasa nafas Daehyun menerpa wajahnya dia langsung menutup matanya tanpa menolak sedangkan Daehyun hanya tersenyum

Youngjae terkejut ketika sadar Daehyun mencium keningnya lama bukan bibirnya. Jantung Youngjae semakin berdetak tidak karuan

Setelah melepas ciuman itu Daehyun langsung pergi tanpa kata-kata sedangkan Youngjae dia memegang dadanya entah kenapa sedikit sakit apalagi saat dia melihat cincin yang ada di jarinya

.

Youngjae Pov

Aku pulang ke apartement Sanghyun dengan perasaan camput aduk. Seminggu lalu orang tuanya pergi ke cina untuk urusan bisnis entah apa yang ada dipikiran kedua orang tuanya mereka malah dengan santainya mengatakan kalau mereka lebih tenang kalau dirinya tinggal bersama Sanghyun, padahal selama ini dirinya sering ditinggal sendiri dirumah ketika orang tuanya pergi. Awalnya ia menolak halus namun ayahnya tetap bersih keras sampai akhitnya setuju

Dia berjalan masuk ke kamar samping kamar Sanghyun hyung dan langsung berbaring, pikirannya langsung teringat Daehyun

"Kenapa aku harus seperti ini? Andai saja aku bisa menolak keinginan appanya dan mengatakan kalau aku mencintai Daehyun" gumam dirinya tanpa diminta ia menangis. Menangisi dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan kedua orang tuanya

Ucapan Kyungsoo tempo hari terngiang di kepalanya "Kau sudah dewasa Youngjae seharusnya kau bisa tegas menolak perjodohan itu. Mau sampai kapan kau mau menjadi boneka orang tuamu?"

"Kau tau kalau aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada orang tuaku kan. Mereka pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik padaku" jawab dirinya

"Lalu apa kau sudah merasa bahagia dengan apa yang mereka berikan padamu? Apa kau bahagia menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat diriku terdiam

"Tidak Youngjae, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia jika terus seperti ini. Untuk sekali saja lakukan apa yang menjadi keinginanmu, untuk kebahagiaanmu Jae" lanjut Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya

Tangisannya semakin kencang ia memegang dada kirinya terasa nyeri. Ia merutuki nasibnya sendiri yang tidak bisa bertindak sesuai keinginannya dan hanya bisa menerima sambil menangis, terus seperti itu ia jatuh tertidur

Youngaje Pov end

.

Daehyun sedang bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo di cafe tempat biasa mereka berkumpul, mereka melihat wajah frustasi Daehyun yang masih memikirkan cara untuk mengentikan perjodohan itu

Kai tidak tega melihat sepupunya seperti ini. Dari kecil Daehyun tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang sang ayah, yang appanya perdulikan hanya Sanghyun apapun yang dia lakukan tidak pernah membuat appanya senang. Daehyun sebenarnya anak yang cerdas dia sering meraih juara kelas bahkan saat kelulusan SHS Daehyun mendapat nilai terbaik tapi saat dia memperlihatkan nilainya appanya seolah tidak perduli, karena mendapat perlakuan itu dia mulai menjadi anak nakal sering balapan liar dan pergi minum ke club. Daehyun berpikir untuk apa dia menjadi anak baik jika appanya saja tidak akan perduli

Umma Kai yang adalah kakak dari appa Daehyun sering mengatakan untuk tidak pilih kasih, tapi Tuan Jung tidak pernah menghiraukan apa yang ummanya sarankan. Beruntung umma dan appanya memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah Daehyun dapatkan sebelumnya, dan apartement yang mereka tempati adalah hadiah untuk kelulusan SHS dari appa Kai untuk mereka berdua

"Aku sudah berusaha bicara pada Youngjae semoga saja anak itu akan bertindak" ucap Kyungsoo

"Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Dia terlalu takut mengecewakan orang tuanya" ujar Daehyun lirih

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dengan terus mendekatinya tidak akan mengehentikan perjodohan itu" kata Kai setelah lama diam

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti" jawab Daehyun lalu berdiri

Daehyun sudah mau melangkan tapi suara Kyungsoo menghentikannya

"Sampai kapan kau akan berpikir? Pikiran sekarang sebelum kau melihat mereka menikah" geram Kyungsoo

"Mereka tidak bisa menikah sebelum Youngjae lulus, dan itu masih lama jadi kesempatanku masih ada" ujarnya lalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kyungsoo

Daehyun membawa motornya pergi tanpa tentu arah saat dia sadar dia sudah berada di depan perusahaan milik appanya. Dia berhenti dan turun dari motornya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor, entah kenapa hatinya justru menyuruhnya untuk pergi bertemu sang kakak

.

Suara berisik didengarnya saat dia masuk para yeoja histeris melihat dia datang, mereka mengaggumi ketampanan Daehyun yang melebihi Sanghyun. Tanpa memperdulikan Daehyun melangkah masuk kedalam lift dan menekan angka 20 ke ruangan hyungnya.

Setelah sampai tanpa mengetuk dia langsung membuka pintu ruang kerja Sanghyun, dia terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan itu sementara sepasang yeoja dan namja itu langsung terlihat canggung

"Sepertinya aku datang diwaktu yang kurang tepat" kata Daehyun saat melihat yeoja tadi langsung keluar ruangan Sanghyun dengan keadaan canggung

"Tidak apa. Yang tadi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan aku hanya membantu Hana, matanya kelilipan" ujar Sanghyun mencoba tenang "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang?" tanya Sanghyun kembali

Daehyun sendiri bingung akan menjawab apa dia tiba-tiba datang tanpa tau apa yang akan dia lakukan "Aku.. emm itu hyung aku ingin pinjam uang, motorku perlu di service" ucapnya saat mendapat ide

"Kau ini.. ku kira ingin mengatakan hal yang peting" ujar Sanghyun lalu membuka dompetnya dan memberikan black cardnya pada Daehyun

" _Sialan. Dia punya black card juga hmm" Daehyun membatin_

Daehyun melirik dompet Sanghyun sebelum dia menjulukan tangannya untuk mengambil kartu itu, dia melihat ada sebuah foto kecil hyungnya bersama seseorang. Belum sempat mengambil kartu itu Sanghyun menarik tangannya lagi dan berucap "Jangan gunakan motormu untuk balapan liar lagi eoh" tanpa menjawab Daehyun langsung mengambil black card itu dari tangan Sanghyun dia berbalik dan melirik sekilas keatas sudut ruangan tersebut lalu tersenyum miring dan pergi dari ruangan itu

Saat dia dalam lift dia bertemu Yongguk teman hyungnya "Daehyun tumben kau kemari. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yongguk

"Aku hanya iseng saja, aku baik hyung. Hyung sendiri?" ujarnya lalu bertanya kembali

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik" jawab Yongguk

"Himchan hyung mengurusmu dengan baik ternyata" ujarnya setengah bercanda sedangkan Yongguk hanya tertawa lalu diam sampai lift yang mereka naiki berhenti di lantai dasar

"Hyung apa kau punya waktu? Aku ingin bicara" tanya Daehyun setelah berpikit lama

"Kebetulan aku akan makan siang dengan Himchan. Ayo ikut" ucap Yongguk

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu kalian?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja tidak Himchan pasti senang bertemu adiknya" jawab Yongguk meyakinkan

"Baiklah" ucapnya mengikuti Yongguk

.

Sesampainya mereka di restoran Himchan langsung menyambut Daehyun dengan pelukan saat melihat dirinya datang dengan Yongguk

"Aku merindukanmu adikku" ucap Himchan memeluknya erat

"Iya aku tau hyung tapi jangan terlalu erak memelukku, ini sesak aku tidak bisa bernafas" ujar Daehyun langsung membuat Himchan melepaskan pelukannya

"Maaf aku terlalu merindukanmu, aku jadi jarang bertemu denganmu dan Kai setelah menikah dengan Yongguk" ucapnya tersenyum lebar

Daehyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu memesan makanan. Mereka makan dengan tenang sesekali Himchan menyuapi Yongguk makanannya membuat Daehyun iri

"Jadi kau mau bicara apa Dae?" tanya Yongguk setelah mereka selesai makan

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu hyung. Bisa kau menyalin cctv diruangan Sanghyun hyung untukku?" ujarnya

"Untuk apa kau meminta cctv ruangan Sanghyun" tanya Yongguk heran

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu tentang hyung dan sekertarisnya itu" jawab Daehyun

"Kau mencurigai hyungmu selingkuh dengan sekertarisnya?" tanya Himchan

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu tadi?" tanya Yongguk to the point

Daehyun tau kalau Yongguk sudah mengetahui semuanya jadi dia tidak heran jika Yongguk bertanya seperti itu

"Iya aku melihat mereka bercumbu tadi saat aku masuk keruangan mereka" ujar Daehyun

"Kau yakin mungkin kau salah sangka Daehyun. Sanghyun sudah bertunangan tidak mungkin dia berselingkuh" ucap Himchan memastikan

"Tapi mereka sudah berhubungan sebelum dia bertunangan dengan Youngjae hyung" ujar Daehyun membuat Himchan bertanya-tanya "Sanghyun hyung dan yeoja itu adalah sepasang kekasih mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan tapi merenggang saat yeoja itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di jepang. Dan sekarang mereka kembali bersama" lanjutnya

"Mwo? Jadi mereka sepasang kekasih dulu? Pantas saja Sanghyun bersih keras memintaku untuk menjadikan Hana sekertarisnya" jelas Yongguk setelah tau yang sebenarnya

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau Dae?" tanya Himchan

"Hyung pernah bercerita padaku dulu kalau dia sedang menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang, dia pernah menyebutkan nama Hana ketika dia mabuk karena frustasi ditinggal yeoja itu" jelas Daehyun

"Tapi untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Kau pasti punya alasan kan?" tanya Yongguk

"Youngjae" ucap Daehyun

"Kenapa dengan Youngjae? Jangan bilang kau menyukai calon kakak iparmu Daehyun. Lebih baik kau melupakannya dan mencari yang lain" ucap Himchan

"4 tahun aku hanya diam dan sekarang saat aku tahu Youngjae juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku kau malah memintaku untuk melupakannya? Tidak segampang itu hyung" terang Daehyun setengah emosi membuat Himchan dan Yongguk terdiam seketika

Himchan membuang nafas tiba-tiba dadanya sesak melihat tatapan sedih Daehyun, dia sudah banyak menderita dan sekarang sudah saatnya dia membantu adiknya ini untuk meraih kebahagian

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Himchan

"Pertama aku butuh cctvnya dan setelah itu aku ingin memata-matai mereka berdua" ucapnya

"Yongguk akan melakukannya dia akan mengambil copian cctv itu dan akan menyuruh orang untuk mengintai mereka" jawab Himchan membuat Daehyun senang

"Tunggu kenapa aku yang harus melakukannya" tanya Yongguk

"Pertama kau orang yang paling dipercaya Sanghyun hyung dan kedua kau punya banyak orang yang bisa kau andalkan" jelas Daehyun

"Ayolah Bang bantu Daehyun kali ini" pinta Himchan dengan wajah memelas

"Baik-baik akan kulakukan" Yongguk menyanggupi setelah mengusap kasar wajahnya

"Terima kasih hyung" ucap Daehyun tersenyum

"Nanti saja terima kasihnya setelah rencanamu berhasil" ucap Yongguk sambil tersenyum

TBC

Sedih denger berita tentang Himchan, semoga aja masalahnya selesai ya

Always trust Himchan and support him and BAP 3


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Daehyun pergi ke arena balap setelah bertemu Yongguk dan Himchan. Jongup dan Sehun yang melihat dia datang langsung menghampirinya

"Kau datang sendiri? Mana Kai?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak ikut, dia sedang menemani Kyungsoo" jawab Daehyun dan hanya di angguki Sehun

"Kau mau balapan hyung" tanya Jongup setelah memberikan bir pada Daehyun

Daehyun meneguk birnya dan menggeleng "Aku tidak mood balapan" ujarnya

"Lalu kenapa datang?" tanya Sehun heran

"Hanya ingin saja" jawab Daehyun

"Sehun-ah tadi ada yang menantangmu kau mau menerimanya?" ucap Jongup

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun

"Sungyeol. Musuh bebuyutanmu" tunjuk Jongup dengan dagunya

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum sinis "Tentu saja ku terima. Aku tidak sabar mengalahkannya" ujarnya

"Sepertinya ini akan seru. Jangan sampai kau kalah kawan" ucap Daehyun lalu melirik Sehun

"Aku dan hyung akan bertaruh untukmu" ucap Jongup

"Tentu saja aku akan mengalahkannya" Sehun berlalu setelah berhigh five dengan mereka berdua

Daehyun menonton pertandingan Sehun dan Sungyeol dia tertawa puas melihat Sehun menang, dia memberikan selamat pada Sehun lalu pamit pulang. Baru setengah jalan hujan tiba-tiba turun dan perjalanan ke apartementnya masih jauh, mau tidak mau malam ini dia memilih menginap di apartement hyungnya yang dekat sini daripada kehujanan. Daehyun menekan bel apartement hyungnya dia terkejut melihat siapa yang membuka pintu, orang yang depannya juga sama terkejut melihatnya

"Jae? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Daehyun terkejut

"Youngjae-ah siapa yang datang?" belum sempat Youngjae menjawab Sanghyun lebih dulu bertanya. Youngjae melebarkan pintu dan agar Daehyun bisa masuk

"Daehyun kenapa kemari?" tanya Sanghyun

"Aku mau pulang tapi hujan tiba-tiba turun" jelasnya Sanghyun memperhatikan pakaian Daehyun yang basah dan menyuruhnya masuk kamar

"Mandilah aku akan meminjamkanmu bajuku" pinta Sanghyun

Daehyun langsung masuk dan pergi ke kamar Sanghyun. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju dia keluar kamar mandi, dia bertanya pada hyungnya yang sedang memainkan handphonenya

"Kenapa Youngjae bisa disini hyung?" tanya Daehyun

"Dia tinggal disini untuk sementara sampai orang tuanya pulang" terang Sanghyun lalu bersiap tidur

 _Warning NC_

Daehyun terdiam setelah hyungnya menjawab pertanyaanya, dia tersadar saat mendengar suara hyungnya menyuruhnya tidur. Daehyun melangkah kakinya ke kasur dan merebahkan badannya. Sudah satu jam dia mencoba tidur tapi tetap tidak bisa dia menoleh melihat hyungnya sudah tidur pulas. Dia keluar kamar untuk menonton tv tapi diurungkan saat melihat lampu dapur menyala, dia melihat Youngjae sedang duduk dimeja makan sambil mengaduk minuman didepannya tanpa berniat meminumnya

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya pada Youngjae

Youngjae terkejut lalu mengangkat wajahnya "Belum aku tidak bisa tidur" jawabnya "Kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Youngjae

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur" jawab Daehyun lalu bersandar di dinding "Mau ku temani?" tanyanya sambil menatap intens Youngjae

" perlu aku akan segera ke kamar" jawab Youngjae gugup saat dia melihat tatapan intens Daehyun, dia langsung berdiri dan menaruh gelasnya ke tempat cuci pada saat dia berbalik Daehyun sudah berada didepannya. Namja tan itu maju kedepan membuat dirinya mundur terus seperti itu hingga dia menabrak kulkas dibelakangnya

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Hyung sudah tidur, kita bisa menikmati waktu kita berdua" ujar Daehyun

" _Sepertinya menginap di sini tidak buruk, dia seperti mendapatkan jackpot hari ini" gumam Daehyun dalam hati_

"Daehyun kau mau apa?" tanya Youngjae was-was dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mencegah Daehyun yang semakin ingin merepatkan tubuh mereka

"Aku ingin kau sayang" jawabnya langsung mencium bibir Youngjae

"Ehhmmmmm" Youngjae terkejut dengan ciuman Daehyun yang tiba-tiba dia mencoba mendorong Daehyun tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan namja tan itu akhirnya dia pasrah dengan ciuman namja tan itu

Daehyun mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan lembut membuatnya terbuai lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk namja tan itu, Daehyun yang menyadarinya tersenyum dalam hati. Daehyun menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Youngjae dan menariknya agar tubuh mereka samakin tidak berjarak, dia mengelus dan meremas pinggang Youngjae membuat namja manis itu bergerak gelisah

"Eeummhhh.. euungghh" desah Youngjae semakin menjadi membuat gerakan tangan Daehyun semakin liar. Tangan Daehyun semakin turun menangkup kedua bongkahan pantatya dan meremasnya pelan membuat Youngjae semakin gelisah

Daehyun lalu melilitkan kedua kaki Youngjae ke pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuh namja manis itu duduk diatas meja makan, dia melepas ciuman di bibir menggoda Youngjae dan turun ke lehernya lalu menggigit kecil tanpa membuat tanda

Tangan Daehyun masuk kedalam celana lalu memijit junior milik Youngjae perlahan "Ahhh.. shh.. Daehhh" tangan Youngjae meremas baju Daehyun dirinya sudah mulai tegang karena ulah Daehyun

"Jangan berisik Jae. Kau bisa membangunkan hyung" ingatnya dengan terus mengguncang junior Youngjae. Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah namja manis didepannya sudah merona sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan desahhan dia tersenyum puas melihat wajah horny Youngjae

Daehyun mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana milik Youngjae dia lalu menurunkan celana berserta dalam Youngjae dan membalikan tubuh membuat namja manis itu menunggik dengan siku menopang pada meja, Daehyun mempersiapkan hole Youngjae dengan menjilat dan menusukkan lidah membuat namja manis itu mengerang tertahan

Merasa cukup Daehyun berhenti dan membuka celananya, dia mengocok sebentar miliknya lalu mengarahkan pada hole Youngjae

"Shhh.. aakkhhh.. Daeehhhh" desah Youngjae saat merasa milik Daehyun mamasukinya

"Kenapahh.. Kau sempithhh.. sekali Jaehhhh.. shhhh" Daehyun mendesis kala milik Youngjae menjepit miliknya kuat. Daehyun meremas pinggang Youngjae dia menarik keluar miliknya menyisakan ujung lalu menghentakannya dengan cepat kedalam hole Youngjae

"Eummmmmhhhhhh" desah Youngjae menutup bibirnya karena Daehyun menyetakan juniornya kedalam langsung menyentuh spotnya. Daehyun mulai menggerakan miliknya keluar masuk semakin lama semakin cepat membuat dirinya ikut terhentak

"Aahh.. asshhh.. euunggg" desah Youngjae tak tertahan saat tangan Daehyun masuk kedalam baju memilin nipplenya yang mulai menonjol semakin menggodanya

"Shhh... Jaeehh.." Daehyun mengadahkan kepalanya dan mendesah saat Youngjae mulai mengetatkan holenya, dia semakin cepat mengeluar masukan miliknya

"AKHhhhhmmmmm" pekik tertahan Youngjae saat Daehyun menumbuk makin dalam dan menyetuh spotnya, mendengar Youngjae hampir berteriak Daehyun segera menarik lehernya menoleh kesamping dan langsung mencium bibir namja manis itu..

Hole Youngjae makin menyempit menandakan dia akan segera sampai membuat Daehyun semakin bernafsu gerakkannya makin cepat tangan kirinya menguncang junior Youngjae seirama dengan tusukannya. Tangan kanan Youngjae meremas tangan Daehyun yang memegang pinggangnya dia akan segara sampai

"EEMMMHHH" desah tertahan Youngjae saat dia sampai tidak lama kemudian Daehyun menyusulnya, tubuh Youngjae bergetar merasakan cairan Daehyun didalamnya sedangkan miliknya tumpah ke lantai

"Jae?" panggil Daehyun setelah mereka mengatur nafas

"Hmm?" guman Youngjae

Daehyun mengeluarkan miliknya pelan dari hole Youngjae membuat namja manis itu sedikit meringis, dia bisa melihat cairannya ikut keluar sakin banyak dia menupahkannya di dalam hole namja manis itu. Daehyun mengambil tissu lalu membalikan tubuh Youngjae, dia membersihkan dan memakaikan Youngjae celana "Kembalilah ke kamarmu biar aku yang bereskan kekacauan ini" ucapnya lalu mencium kening Youngjae

Youngjae mengangguk "Jalja" ucap Youngjae pelan pada Daehyun lalu berjalan dengan pelan ke kamarnya

Daehyun hanya tersenyum lalu membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka perbuat

.

.

Youngjae melamun di ruang kelasnya pikirannya melayang tentang kejadian 2 malam yang lalu bisa-bisa mereka bercinta di dapur apartement Sanghyun, Daehyun benar-benar gila bagaimana jika malam itu Sanghyun terbangun dan memergoki mereka berdua? Dia terus melamun hingga sesorang menepuk punggungnya orang itu Kyungsoo

"Kau kenapa? Aku dari tadi memanggilmu Jae" tanya Kyungsoo

"Maaf Kyung.. ada apa?" ujarnya

"Ayo jalan hari ini Prof Lee tidak akan masuk" ajak Kyungsoo

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo" setuju Youngjae

"Kita ke mall saja ya sudah lama aku tidak belanja" ucap Kyungsoo

"Terserah kau saja" balas Youngjae

Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di mall Kyungsoo menariknya berbelanja baju Youngjae hanya mengikuti kemana namja berpipi chubby itu pergi. Youngjae melihat sekitar sampai matanya menangkap seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang bersama seorang yeoja keluar dari toko perhiasan, dia melihat kedua orang itu saling bergandengan mesra.

Penasaran Youngjae mengikuti mereka sampai dia melupakan Kyungsoo, mereka masuk kedalam restoran dan duduk di meja suduh ruangan. Youngjae ikut masuk dan mendudukan dirinya dibelakang mereka tanpa diketahui kedua orang tersebut

"Sanghyun-ah apa kau benar-benar akan menikahi namja itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" tanya yeoja itu pada namja disebelahnya yang ternyata adalah Sanghyun tunangannya

"Maafkan aku Hana kau tau kan aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan appa, bisa-bisa posisiku di perusahaan jadi taruhannya. Tapi aku janji akan lebih dulu menikahimu sebulum aku menikah namja bodoh itu sayang" jelas Sanghyun pada Hana membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum

" _Ternyata selama ini dia hanya dimanfaatkan untuk ambisi orang ini"_ Youngjae membatin

Setelah mendengar itu dia langsung pergi, dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri merasa bodoh. Inikah pilihan orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan namja tidak punya hati Daehyun jauh lebih baik dari hyungnya. Kyungsoo benar tidak sepenuhnya pilihan orang tuanya yang akan menjamin kebahagiannya

Youngjae berjalan tidak tentu arah pkirannya terasa kosong, dia duduk di halte dan membuka tas selempang yang dibawahnya. Dia mengambil handphonenya yang terus bergetar ada telpon masuk dari Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak berniat mengangkatnya. Lama dia berdiam hari sudah mulai gelap handphonenya kembali bergetar kali ini nama Daehyun yang terterah tanpa menunggu Youngjae mengangkat telponnya

"Daehyun-ah" lirihnya

"Jae kau dimana? Kyungsoo bilang kau tiba-tiba menghilang" suara Daehyun terdengar panik

"Dae jemput aku di halte dekat mall sekarang" pintanya pada Daehyun

"Tunggu aku" balas Daehyun sebelum menutup telponya

10 menit kemudian Daehyun sampai dia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Youngjae, dia duduk disamping Youngjae dan berkata tanpa menoleh "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kau membuatku dan Kyungsoo panik Jae"

Youngjae diam kemudian dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Daehyun membuat namja tan itu menoleh padanya

"Aku melihat Sanghyun hyung jalan bersama seorang yeoja tadi" ujarnya membuat Daehyun menahan nafas

"Karena penasaran aku mengikuti mereka dan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kau mau tau apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya pada Daehyun

Daehyun hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun dia hanya memperhatikan wajah Youngjae

"Dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini karena takut posisinya terancam di perusahaan. Dan dia juga mengatakan kalau dia akan menikahi yeoja itu sebelum menikahiku" ucapnya sambil menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan sedih Daehyun yang melihat itu mengepalkan tangannya

"Bukankah diriku bodoh Dae? Aku mencoba membahagiakan orang tuaku tapi orang itu hanya menjadikanku alat untuk ambisinya" ucapnya mulai menangis

Daehyun menarik Youngjae kedalam pelukannya dia mengusap lembut punggung namja manis itu

"Bawa aku pergi Dae" ucapnya membuat Daehyun terkejut dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dalam

"Kau tau permintaanmu itu akan membuat orang tuamu kecewa?" kata Daehyun

"Aku tidak peduli Dae, sudah cukup aku menuruti semua keinginan mereka aku ingin mengikuti keinginanku sendiri" jawabnya "Aku mencintaimu Dae dan aku hanya akan bahagia bersamamu" lanjutnya

Daehyun langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Youngjae "Ayo kita pergi" ajaknya dan langsung disambut Youngjae

TBC

Baby

Always

Believe in

You Kim Himchan 3

Trust BAP


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah namja tan yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada balkon tanpa menggunakan atasa sambil memandang pantai yang berada tepat dibelakang rumahnya, namja itu adalah Daehyun sudah dua minggu lebih dia dan Youngjae berada di rumah itu. Saat Youngjae meminta untuk membawanya pergi Daehyun waktu itu tanpa berpikir lagi dia langsung setuju. Awalnya Daehyun bingung akan pergi kemana tapi kemudian dia mengingat rumah ini, halmeoninya yang diwariskan langsung padanya sebelum meninggal. Sejak sampai disini mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih

Belum ada orang ayahnya yang mencari keberadaan mereka, menurut informasi dari Yongguk kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke LA sebelum mereka kemari dan Sanghyun sempat bertanya tapi Kai dan Kyungsoo menjawab tidak tau tapi setelah itu hyungnya tidak mencoba mencari Youngjae yang tiba-tiba menghilang malah semakin sibuk dengan kekasihnya, keduanya bahkan sempat pergi ke jeju untuk liburan. Hal itu membuat dirinya sementara bisa tenang bersama Youngjae disini dan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi ternyata kau disini" ujar kekasih membuat Daehyun yang sedang melamun terkejut tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Youngjae mendekat dan tanpa meminta izin duduk diantara kaki Daehyun

"Kenapa sudah bagun? Seharusnya kau beristirahat" tanya Daehyun sambil mencium pipi Youngjae lalu memeluk perut kekasihnya itu

"Aku terbangun saat menyadari kau tidak ada disampingku" ujar Youngjae manja lalu mendaratkan kepalanya kepundak telanjang Daehyun

"Masih merasa mual?" Daehyun kembali bertanya dengan nada khawatir

Semalam mereka bercinta hingga jam 2 pagi dan baru 2 jam lebih tertidur dia terbangun karena mendengar suara orang muntah dikamar mandi, betapa paniknya dia melihat wajah pucat Youngjae yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya tapi hanya cairan putih yang keluar. Semenjak tinggal dirumah itu berdua setiap malam Daehyun mengajak Youngjae bercinta, dia tidak bisa mengotrol hormonnya sendiri ketika berada didekat kekasihnya itu apalagi jika Youngjae sendiri yang menggodanya

Seperti sekarang Daehyun mulai menciumi leher jenjang Youngjae yang masih penuh kissmark darinya membuat kekasihnya itu mendesah, lalu ciumannya naik ke bibir menggoda Youngjae melumatnya penuh gairah. Tangan Youngjae naik lalu meremas rambut belakang Daehyun dan menekannya membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam

"Euummmm.. eunggh" desah Youngjae disela ciuman panas mereka, dia merasakan tangan nakal Daehyun mulai mengelus pelan paha dalamnya yang hanya hanya berbalut baju kebesaran milik Daehyun mempermudah kekasihnya itu berbuat lebih. Youngjae menggeliat lalu menahan tangan Daehyun dan melapas ciuman mereka membuat Daehyun menatapnya kecewa

"Kenapa?" tanya Daehyun kecewa

"Aku lapar. Dan bukannya semalan kau bilang akan mengajakku ke bazar?" rengeknya pada Daehyun membuat namja tan itu tersenyum

"Aku hampir lupa. Kalau begitu ayo kita mandi" ajaknya pada Youngjae

"Aku akan mandi sendiri akan lama jika mandi denganmu, bisa-bisa kau memperkosaku di kamar mandi" jawab Youngjae lalu berlari kecil ke dalam rumah membuat Daehyun tertawa geli. Akhir-akhir ini Youngjae terlihat lebih manja padanya dan sering tertawa itu membuat Daehyun bahagia apalagi melihat senyum manis Youngjae padanya

.

Saat di bazar Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun mengelilingi semua tempat itu tapi tidak ada yang menarik dimatanya, sampai mereka berada di tempat penuh dengan makannan mata Youngjae langsung berbinar melihat itu

"Mochi.. Dae aku mau mochinya belikan ya" pinta Youngjae dengan puppy eyesnya

Daehyun hanya bisa mengangguk saat melihat wajah Youngjae yang menggemaskan itu

"Aku mau rasa coklat 1 dan vanila 1" ujar Youngjae pada penjualnya

Setelah memberikan yang Youngjae minta dan membayar mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri bazar makannan tersebut, dan setiap ada yang terlihat enak dimata Youngjae dia akan meminta Daehyun membelikan membuat namja tan itu sedikit heran pada kekasih manisnya

"Kau akan memakan ini semua Jae?" tanya Daehyun pada Youngjae setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk. Meja yang mereka tempati penuh dengan makanan yang dibeli Youngjae beruntung kekasih manis itu hanya membeli satu makanan disetiap stan yang mereka singgahi

"Aku lapar Dae dan ini semua terlihat enak" jawabnya dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Tapi kau bisa sakit perut Jae" mata Daehyun melirik makannan yang di beli kekasih itu hampir semuanya pedas

"Tidak akan Dae ini tidak terlalu pedas. Cobalah" ujar Youngjae lalu menyuapi Daehyun

"Ashhh.. apanya yang tidak pedas Jae ini sangat pedas" cicit Daehyun lalu meminum air

"Hahahahaha kau saja yang tidak bisa makan pedas" kata Youngjae sambil tertawa

"Jangan makan itu lagi Jae itu pedas sekali" ujar Daehyun masih kepedasan ia merasa lidahnya terbakar lalu menarik makanan itu

"Biarkan aku memakan ini" ujar Youngjae menarik kembali makanannya sambil mengerutkan bibirnya

Daehyun hanya bisa pasrah melihat wajah Youngjae seperti itu "Ya sudah tapi harus kau habiskan. Mubazir" kata Daehyun hanya mendapat anggukan namja manis itu

.

Puas makan dan jalan-jalan mereka kembali kerumah setalah jam menujukan pukul 8 malam, Youngjae masuk kerumah langsung membaringkan badannya disofa depan tv

"Jae jangan tidur disini. Ayo pindah ke kamar badanmu bisa sakit" ujar Daehyun

"Gendong" pinta Youngjae dengan wajah memelas

"Kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini eoh?" Daehyun tertawa dan langsung berjongkok membelakangi Youngjae

"Bukan seperti itu" tolak namja manis itu lalu menepuk pundak kekasihnya

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Daehyun menoleh

"Gendong aku dari depan"ujar Youngjae

Daehyun menurut dan tiba-tiba menggendong Youngjae ala koala dan berjalan ke kamar, membuat kekasihnya itu terkejut dan lingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Daehyun

"Ya Jung Daehyun bukan seperti, apa kau tidak tau menggendong ala penganting" protes Youngjae

"Aku tidak tau aku kan belum pernah menikah. Lagi pula menggendongmu seperti ini lebih baik aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu dengan jelas" kata Daehyun lalu berjalan ke kamar mereka "Jangan cerewet nikmati saja" ucapnya kembali saat melihat Youngjae akan bersuara

 _Warning NC_

Youngjae hanya diam dan mengerutkan bibirnya tapi tak lama kemudian dia mencium bibir Daehyun

"Jangan menggodaku sayang atau kau akan habis malam ini" ucap Daehyun lalu meremas bongkahan berisi Youngjae membuatnya kaget, tapi bukannya berhenti dia semakin menggoda Daehyun

"Lakukan saja" berbisik lalu meniupnya telinga Daehyun

"Shh.. Youngjae" desis namja tan itu lalu menidurkan Youngjae di tempat tidur dia langsung mencium dan mengulum bibir Youngjae penuh nafsu

Sementara namja manis itu langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada tengkuk Daehyun dan membalas lumatannya. Entah sejak kapan keduanya membuka kain yang dipakai tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah telanjang bulat

"Eunggg.. ahhh" Youngjae mendesah ketika ciuman Daehyun turun ke lehernya. Tangan namja tan itu mulai membelai tiap inci tubuh Youngjae, membuatnya menggeliat gelisah

"Ahh.. haahhh.. Daehyunnieehhh" desahnya memanggil mesra Daehyun ketika dengan sengaja namja tan itu menggesekan junior mereka berdua

"Eumm.. Jae-aahhh" Daehyun juga ikut mendesah ketika Youngjae mengangkat pinggangnya dan menekan milik mereka

"Kkhhh" Daehyun membuang nafas terkejut saat Youngjae mendorong lalu menindihnya

"Biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu Dae" ujarnya dengan wajah memerah

Daehyun tersenyum "Lakukanlah"

Youngjae menunduk dan mencium bibir Daehyun tangannya turun lalu memijit junior Daehyun, perlahan ciumannya turun ke leher terus turun sampai wajahnya berada di depan junior Daehyun lalu dia mengulumnya pelan. Youngjae harus bekerja keras karena junior Daehyun hanya bisa masuk setengah dalam mulutnya

'Akhh.. lebihhh.. cepatt.. Jaehh" Daehyun mendesah tangannya meremas rambut Youngjae membantu namja manis itu mengeluar masukkan miliknya. Tangan Youngjae itu membantu memanjakan bagian yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya, desahan Daehyun membuatnya semakin bersemangat mengulum junior besar namja tan itu

"Akhh.. cukhuup.. hh.. Jae biarkan aku keluar di dalammu" ucapnya putus-putus lalu menarik kepala Youngjae lepas dari miliknya, dia langsung melumat bibir namja manis itu tanpa memperingati jarinya menorobos masuk ke hole Youngjae membuat namja manis diatasnya tersentak dia mengeluar masukan jari-jarinya cepat lalu menambah kedua jarinya masuk dan mengocok hole Youngjae cepat

"Eeeuuunghhh.. aakhh.. hhahhh.. Daehh.. massukhhann.. miilikhh.. muhhh... ahhh" pinta Youngjae setelah melepas ciuman mereka dia sudah tidak tahan lagi

Daehyun menarik ketiga jarinya keluar "Masukkan sendiri sayang, bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin memuaskanku?" ujarnya menggoda

Youngjae yang sudah bernasfu mengangkat dirinya lalu menggenggam milik Daehyun dan mengarahkan ke holenya

"Akhh.. hhahhh" desahnya saat junior namja tan itu sudah masuk setengah dia menempatkan kedua kangannya diatas perut Daehyun sebagai tumpuan lalu kembali memasukkan junior itu kedalam hingga tertanam sempurna

"Hahhh.. akhhh.. aaaahhhhhh.. eunggh" desahnya saat bergerak

"Akkhhhh.. Daehhhh.. disaanaaaahh.. ahh" pekiknya saat milik Daehyun menumbuk spotnya. Daehyun memegang pinggang Youngjae membatu namja manis itu bergerah cepat

"Shhh.. akhhh.. sayanghhh" Daehyun meremas pinggang Youngjae kuat saat namja manis itu mengetatkan holenya

"Ooohhhh.. hahhhh.. ahhhh.."

"Akkuuhh.. akannhh.. sampaiiihh.. Aaahhhh.. Daehhhhh" desah Youngjae semakin cepat bergerak naik turun. Daehyun mengguncang junior Youngjae membantu namja manis itu mencapai klimaksnya

"DAEHYUNNN..Haahhhh" jerit Youngjae saat klimaks dia menyemburkan cairannya sangat banyak diperut Daehyum lalu ambruk diatas tubuh namja tan itu

Daehyun mengusap punggung Youngjae dengan lembut "Kau lelah?" tanyanya dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari Youngjae "Lanjutkan saja Dae. Kau belum keluar" ujarnya

Daehyun membalikan tubuh mereka dan menindih Youngjae, dia lalu melebarkan kedua kaki namja manis itu dia menempatkan tangannya dibawah lutut Youngjae dan langsung bergerak cepat

"Akhhhh.. " tubuh Youngjae bergetar dia meremas sprei dibawahnya saat merasa Daehyun menumbuk spotnya kuat, kakinya yang melebar membuat junior Daehyun semakin mudah memasukinya

"Shhh.. Ahhh.. kauu.. nikmathh.. sayangg"

"Aaahhhh.. Daehh.. lebihhh.. cepathh.. laghii.. euungghhh"

Daehyun menurut "Seperti inihh hemhh.. shhh" dia menumbuknya makin cepat sesuai keinginan Youngjae

"Akkhhhhh.. Daehyuuunnnn.. ahhhhh.. haahhhh"

Daehyun mengadahkan kepalanya saat merasakan Youngjae semakin erat menjepitnya, dia merasa akan segara sampai. Sementara Youngjae membusungkan dadanya dan meremas bantal disamping kepalanya saat merasa milik Daehyun semakin membesar membuatnya makin penuh

"Hhh.. Daehyunnn.. akhuh.. ahhhh.. AHHHHH"

"Akhu.. jugah.. sayanghhh.. YOUNGJAEEE"

Daehyun ambruk disamping Youngjae nafas keduanya saling memburu. Daehyun tersenyum dan mengecup kening Youngjae lalu memeluknya erat

"Ayo tidur" ujarnya Youngjae hanya mengangguk

.

 _Cup.. cup_

Daehyun menggeliat saat merasa ada yang mengecium pipinya "Eung Jae?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun" ujar Youngjae senang lalu memeluk Daehyun

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Daehyun

"Setengah 7 pagi" jawab Youngjae

"Masih terlalu pagi, kenapa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Daehyun dengan mata yang masih tertutup

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dari tadi aku mual-mual terus" ujar Youngjae membuat Daehyun langsung membuka lebar matanya

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa baru membangunkanku? tanya Daehyun khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja jangan khawatir. Kau tidur pulas aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu" kata Youngjae mencoba menenangkan Daehyun "Ayo bangun dan mandi" lanjutnya lalu menarik tangan Daehyun

"Tidak mau. Dingin" ujar Daehyun manja lalu memeluk Youngjae "Tapi kalau kau mau mandi bersamaku mungkin aku mau" tawarnya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Isshh.. dasar mesum" ucap Youngjae lalu melempar bantal ke wajah Daehyun membuat namja tan itu tertawa

"Ayolah sayang sekali saja ya" Daehyun masih tidak mau menyerah bujuk kekasihnya

"Tidak mau.. aku sudah mandi tadi sebelum membangunkanmu" tolaknya "Ayo bangun. Aku akan memasak sarapan kita" lanjut Youngjae sambil menarik bangun kekasihnya itu

"Iya.. iya" Youngjae berteriak kaget saat melihat Daehyun bangun tanpa menggunakan apa-apa "Kenapa?" tanya Daehyun bingung melihat kekasihnya berteriak

"Pakai celanamu dulu" ujar Youngjae lalu berlari keluar sementara Daehyun hanya tertawa _"Kenapa harus malu bukannya dia sudah sering melihatnya" batinnya_

Setelah mandi Daehyun mengecek handphonenya, dia melihat banyak sekali telpon dan pesan dari Kai. Baru saja akan menelpon sepupunya itu sudah ada telpon masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya, dia mengangkat telpon itu seketika tubuhnya membeku mendengar suara ayahnya

" _Cepat pulang sebelum aku yang akan menyeretmu pulang kesini"_ ujar appanya lalu langsung menutup telponnya

Daehyun terdiam, dia tersadar ketika suara teriakan Youngjae yang memanggilnya. Youngjae tersenyum melihat Daehyun datang

"Ayo duduk" titah Youngjae lalu menyiapkan makan untuk Daehyun "Makanlah" lanjutnya

Daehyun hanya menggaguk lalu makan dalam diam

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka makanannya?" tanya Youngjae heran melihat kekasihnya itu diam saja

"Ini enak sayang. Ayo habiskan makananmu" ujar Daehyun sambil tersenyum

Youngjae menurut dan mengabiskan makanannya. Setelah selesai makan mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah saling diam tepatnya Daehyun yang diam

"Jae ayo pulang" ujarnya setelah sekian lama diam

Youngjae terkejut karena permintaan tiba-tiba kekasihnya "Kenapa? Aku sudah nyaman disini bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin pulang" tolak Youngjae dengan mata berkaca-kaca dia takut akan berpisah dari Daehyun

"Orang tuamu sudah kembali dan mereka tau kau menghilang. Kita harus pulang Jae" ujar Daehyun

"Tapi aku tidak mau, jika kita pulang kita akan berpisah Daehyun. hikss" Youngjae mulai menangis

Daehyun yang melihat itu langsung memeluk dan menenangkan kekasihnya "Aku pun tidak ingin pulang tapi kita tidak bisa terus-terusan bersembunyi seperti ini. Aku janji akan menyelesaikan ini dan kita akan bersama" ujar Daehyun

"Kau mau berjuang bersamaku kan? Katakan pada orang tuamu apa yang kau inginkan, katakkan kau mencintaiku Jae"

"Akan ku lakukan" ucap Youngjae lalu memeluk erat Daehyun

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 END

.

Banyak typo

.

Di mobil Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae yang gelisah dia mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu meski pun dia sendiri juga cemas. Sesampainya dirumah Youngjae menarik lengan Daehyun saat melihat kekasihnya akan keluar dari mobil, Daehyun menoleh dia melihat mata Youngjae yang berkaca-kaca

"Aku takut Dae" lirihnya

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sayang. Jangan menangis" ucap Daehyun lalu menghapus air mata Youngjae

"Ayo kita turun" ajaknya

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah Daehyun, kedua orang tua mereka beserta Sanghyun sudah berkumpul disana

 _Bugh_

Tuan Jung langsung meninju wajah Daehyun saat dia masuk "Dasar anak kurang ajar. Kenapa kau membawa Youngjae pergi huh?" ujarnya kesal

"Appa/Yeobo" Sanghyun dan Nyonya Jung kaget Tuan Jung tiba-tiba memukul Daehyun

"Daehyun" pekik Youngjae kaget, dia baru ingin menghampiri kekasihnya tapi orang tuanya langsung menarik dirinya menjauh dari Daehyun

"Apa kau mencoba merebut tunangan hyungmu? Apa kau tidak sadar dia calon kakak iparmu huh?"

"Merebut? Calon kakak ipar hehh? Aku tidak pernah mencoba merebut Youngjae justru appa sendiri yang mencoba menjauhkanya dariku" tegasnya "Kami sudah saling mengenal lama dan aku mencintai Youngjae sejak pertama aku melihatnya appa" lanjut Daehyun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

Sanghyun terkejut mendengar pengakuan Daehyun, dia tidak menyangka ini semua tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"Lupakan rasa cintamu itu, Youngjae tetap akan menikah dengan Sanghyun" ujar Tuan Jung tanpa perasaan

"Youngjae kebahagiaanku appa tidak bisakah kalian mengerti? Dari kecil kalian tidak bisa memberikanku kebahagiaan jadi sekarang biarkan aku bahagia dengan pilihanku sendiri" lirihnya

"Tapi Youngjae sudah menjadi tunangan Sanghyun. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya berbuat seperti ini" kali ini Tuan Yoo yang angkat bicara

"Kami saling mencintai ahjushi. Jae bicaralah" ujar Daehyun lalu melihat Youngjae

Youngjae menghapus air matanya lalu melirik appa, dia melihat wajah appanya yang terlihat khawatir dan kecewa membuat hatinya sakit bibirnya seperti lem dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dan menunduk kembali membuat Daehyun yang melihat itu kecewa

"Jae.. kau?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu" ucap Tuan Jung sinis

Tanpa kata-kata Daehyun mundur perlahan dan pergi dari rumah itu

Dia memasuki mobil dan membawanya sambil menangis. Daehyun pergi ke rumah imonya orang tua Kai dan Himchan dia sudah tidak tau akan kemana lagi hanya imonya yang bisa diajadikan sandaran jika dirinya sedang seperti ini

"Daehyun? Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Nyonya Kim panik melihat keponakan kesayangannya datang dengan penampilan berantakan, dia membawa Daehyun masuk dan duduk di ruang keluarga Tuan Kim kaget saat melihat Daehyun dia ingin bertanya tapi diurungkan

"Ada apa? Kau bisa mengatakannya apa imo Dae" ujar Nyonya Kim lembut sambil mengelus punggung Daehyun

"Imo.. kenapa mereka jahat sekali padaku? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa membiarkanku bahagia bersama Youngjae" tangisnya sambil memeluk Nyonya Kim

"Youngjae?" tanya Nyonya Kim

"Aku mencintai Youngjae imo, sejak 4 empat tahun lalu" jelasnya membuat imo dan samchonnya terkejut "Kenapa mereka tidak bisa membiarkanku bahagia sekali saja?" lanjutnya

"Sabar Daehyun. Kami akan membantumu untuk bicara pada appamu" ujar Tuan Kim angkat suara, dia tidak tega melihat Daehyun seperti ini

"Iya sayang. Kau bersabarlah" Daehyun mengangguk "Sekarang kau istirahat dulu, imo tidak ingin melihatmu sakit" ujar Nyonya Kim lembut

Nyonya Kim mengantar Daehyun ke kamar yang biasa dia tempati saat menginap, setelah membuat Daehyun tenang dan tidur dia keluar lalu menghampiri suaminya yang habis menelpon seseorang

"Kau menelpon siapa?" tanyanya

"Jongin. Dia akan kemari besok" jawab Tuan Kim "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kenapa mereka selalu memperlakukan Daehyun seperti ini?" lanjutnya

"Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk kebahagiaan Daehyun. Anak itu pantas bahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai" jawab tegas Nyonya Kim membuat suaminya mengangguk.

Himchan, Yongguk dan Kai sampai di kediamana Kim pagi-pagi sekali. Kai menelpon hyungnya setelah appanya menelpon dirinya

"Bagaimana keadaan Daehyun umma?" tanya Kai

"Buruk, dia menangis semalam. Umma tidak pernah melihatnya menangis sepert itu selama ini" Nyonya Kim berucap sambil memotong sayuran

"Dia sangat mencintai Youngjae" ujar Himchan lalu melirik Yongguk yang duduk di halaman belakang, dia menghampirinya dan bertanya pada suaminya itu "Apa kau belum mendapatkan yang Daehyun minta?"

"cctv itu cukup sulit Sanghyun memberikan password pada komputernya. Tapi hari ini aku akan berusaha membukanya" ujar Yongguk

"Kau harus cepat aku tidak ingin melihat Daehyun terus seperti ini" pinta Himchan

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Kai

"Bukti kalau Sanghyun punya hubungan dengan sekertarisnya" jawab Himchan, Kai kaget tapi kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Yoo, Youngjae hanya menangis sesampainya dirumah semalam dia langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis

"Hikss, Daehyunnie maafkan aku hikss" tangisnya

Dia merasa bodoh sekali hanya karena melihat appanya sedih dia membuat Daehyun kecewa padahal mungkin saja mereka bisa bersama jika dia jujur. Youngjae terus menangis sampai dia tertidur karena lelah menangis

Paginya dia kembali merasa mual tapi yang keluar hanyalah cairan putih, setengah jam dia mual-mual dia kembali duduk di ranjangnya badannya lemas dan pusing dia kembali berbaring mencoba tidur kembali untuk mengatasi rasa pusingnya

 _Tok..tok..tok_

Youngjae terbangun saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu

"Youngie. Umma masuk ya" ummanya berucap lalu masuk ke kamarnya tapi Youngjae hanya diam dia tetap menutup matanya tidak ingin bicara dengan ummanya itu

"Sayang makan dulu ya, semalam kau tidak makan" bujuk ummanya tidak membuat dia membuka mata

"Youngie?" panggil ummanya

"Aku tidak lapar" jawab Youngjae dingin

"Baiklah, umma akan meninggalkan makanannya disini mungkin kau akan lapar sebentar lagi" ucap ummanya "Jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil umma ne" lanjutnya

"Aku butuh Daehyun. bisa umma membawanya padaku"

"Youngie jangan seperti itu jika appa dengar dia bisa marah, sebentar lagi kau akan segera menikah dengan Sanghyun" ujar Nyonya Yoo

"Tapi aku mencintai Daehyun umma. Aku hanya ingin dirinya" jawab Youngjae sambil menangis

"Lupakan perasaanmu itu, keputusan appa sudah bulat jangan membantah" ucap Tuan Yoo enyah sejak kapan berada disana

"Appa aku mencintai Daehyun. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya" ucap Youngjae memberanikan diri

"Yoo Youngjae cukup" bentak Tuan Yoo membuat Youngjae terkejut, dia kembali menangis membuat ummanya sedih

.

Di kediaman keluarga Jung juga tidak kalah tegang, Nyonya Jung menangis dia menyesali karena selama ini dia tidak pernah mengerti perasaan Daehyun

"Yeobo sebaiknya kita hentikan saja perjodohan ini dan biarkan Daehyun bersama Youngjae" ucap Nyonya Jung pada suaminya

"Tidak bisa, itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan kami. Lagi pula Sanghyun anak pertama kita" jawab Tuan Jung

"Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa kau egois? Apa kau pernah sekali saja mengerti perasaan Daehyun?" tanya Nyonya Jung sambil menangis "Dia anakku. Anakmu juga tidak pernah kau bisa menurutinya sekali saja?" lanjutnya

Tuan Jung hanya diam memang selama ini dia tidak pernah memperhatikan Daehyun dirinya sibuk mempersiapkan Sanghyun untuk menggantikan dirinya tanpa mengerti putra keduanya itu. Ada rasa menyesali hal itu seharusnya dia mendengarkan noonanya untuk tidak memilih kasih

"Aku tidak mau tau selama kau tidak membawa pulang putraku dan menghentikan perjodohan ini jangan harap aku akan bicara padamu lagi" tegas Nyonya Jung lalu pergi meninggalkan suaminya yang termenung memikirkan Daehyun

.

.

Daehyun keluar dari kamar menuju halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Kim, sudah 5 hari dia berpisah dengan Youngjae dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu

"Kau disini?" dia menengok saat suara seorang namja mengiterupsi lamunannya, namja itu Kai

"Hmm. Aku bosan dikamar" ujarnya membalas Kai

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kai

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri Jongin" jawab Daehyun lalu memanggil Kai dengan nama aslinya

"Semalam Youngjae menelpon Kyungsoo sambil menangis dan meminta Kyungsoo datang kerumahnya" ujar Kai membuat Daehyun khawatir

"Youngjae baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya

"Dia baik, sekarang dia sedang bersama Kyungsoo" ucap Kai menenangkan Daehyun. sepupunya itu hanya membuang nafas kasar lalu menyandarkan bahunya

"Kami semua akan membantumu Dae. Bersabarlah"

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Jae?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang menyetir. Saat sampai dirumah Youngjae tadi namja manis itu hanya menangis sambil memeluknya. Dia lalu meminta izin orang tuanya keluar bersama Kyungsoo

"Ke rumah sakit" jawab Youngjae membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya "Kau akan tau nanti" lanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo hanya menuruti

Saat mereka sampai dirumah sakit Kyungsoo hanya diam mengikuti Youngjae mengisi formulir, dia semakin heran saat mereka berada di depan dokter kandungan sebelum Youngjae masuk dia menahan tangan namja manis itu

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanyanya heran

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Kau tunggu disini saja" ujar Youngjae lalu masuk ke dalam

Kyungsoo hanya menunggu sambil bertanya-tanya dia semakin penasaran dengan Youngjae yang telihat berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu

 _Ckleck_

Pintu di depannya terbuka Youngjae menghampirinya lalu memeluknya, belum sempat bertanya Youngjae langsung menariknya pergi ke cafe dekat rumah sakit

"Jadi?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Aku hamil" jawab Youngjae membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat

"Apa? Kau hamil? Anak siapa?"

"Tentu saja anak Daehyun. aku tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain" jawabnya

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Jae?"

Youngjae menceritakan kalau semalam ummanya memberi tahukan tentang keadaanya

 _Flashback_

"Youngie umma ingin bicara sesuatu. Apa kau ingin kenapa kami menjodohkanmu dengan namja bukan yeoja? Itu karena kau spesial sayang" ujar Nyonya Yoo tapi tidak mendapatkan respon dari Youngjae

"Kau bisa hamil Youngjae. Kau punya rahim di dalam sini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk perut Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae terkejut mendengar itu dan langsung memegangi perutnya

 _Flashback end_

"Jadi karena itu kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo hanya anggukkan yang namja manis itu berikan

"Apa kau akan memberitaukan ini pada Daehyun?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja dia harus tau. Aku bisa menggunakan alasan ini agar bisa bersama Daehyun" ujar Youngjae sambil mengelus perutnya

"Semoga saja. Aku turut senang sebentar lagi aku akan punya ponakan" ucap Kyungsoo

"Tapi kau jangan dulu mengatakan ini pada Daehyun, biar aku yang akan mengatakannya langsung" pintanya lalu Kyungsoo mengangguk tersenyum

Kyungsoo mengantarkan Youngjae pulang ke rumahnya, saat namja manis itu masuk dia melihat appanya sedang memegang sebuah foto-foto entah itu foto apa. Youngjae mendekat dan melihat foto-foto tersebut, dia awalnya terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum senang " _Mungkin ini waktunya" batinnya_

"Itu foto Sanghyun hyung dengan sekertasisnya, ahh tepatnya kekasihnya" ujar Youngaje membuat umma dan appanya menatapnya tidak percaya

"Tidak mungkin, dia sudah bertunangan denganmu" ujar Tuan Yoo

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin appa? Mereka sudah lama menjalin kasih sebelum kalian menjodohkan kami" ujarnya membuat mereka diam

"Sebelum aku pergi bersama Daehyun aku melihat mereka berdua keluar dari toko perhiasan, karena penasaran aku mengikuti mereka. Dan apa kalian tau apa yang dikatakannya pada yeoja itu? Sanghyun hyung tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini karena dia takut posisinya di perusahaan terancam dan sebelum menikahiku dia akan menikahi yeoja itu dulu" jelas Youngjae membuat kedua orang tuanya terdiam

"Seperti itukah namja yang appa pilih untuk membuatku bahagia? Aku tidak akan pernah bahagia bersamanya" ujarnya mulai kembali menangis dia harap appanya mengerti lalu membiarkannya bersama Daehyun

"Brengsek.. Ayo pergi aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan namja itu" ujar Tuan Yoo

.

.

Hal serupa terjadi di kediaman keluarga Jung mereka mendapatkan foto-foto Sanghyun dan kekasihnya tapi bedanya foto itu adalah foto mereka saat keduanya bercumbu di dalam ruangan Sanghyun. Melihat itu membuat Tuan Jung geram dia tidak percaya dengan kelakuan anak kesayangannya itu

"Jung Sanghyun jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku.."

 _Brakk_

Belum sempat Sanghyun menjelaskan Youngjae bersama kedua orang tuanya datang, membuat mereka bertiga yang ada disana kaget

"Apa maksudnya ini?" ujar Tuan Yoo sambil meleparkan foto-foto itu pada Sanghyun "Kau sudah bertunangan tapi masih menjalin hubungan dengan sekertarismu?" lanjutnya

"Aku minta maaf appa, ahjushi, tapi kami saling mencintai" jujurnya

 _Plak_

Nyonya Jung menaparnya keras "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal Sanghyun. Kau membuat Daehyun sedih dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Kau tau dia dan Youngjae juga saling mencintai tapi kau hanya diam" ujar Nyonya Jung menangis sementara Sanghyun hanya diam

"Tidak ku sangka kau memiliki putra pengecut seperti ini, hanya karena ambisinya menjadi penerusmu dia melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku ingin perjodohan ini batal" ujar Tuan Yoo

Tuan Jung hanya diam dia sama sekali tidak menyangka didikkannya pada Sanghyun membuahkan hasil seperti ini sementara dirinya mengasingkan Daehyun

"Ayo pulang. Appa akan mencarikanmu namja atau yeoja yang lebih berpendidikan darinya" ujar Tuan Yoo menarik Youngjae

"Tunggu appa. Aku mencintai Daehyun, aku hanya ingin dirinya" tegas Youngjae

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kau berhubungan dengan keluarga mereka lagi" tolak Tuan Yoo

"Aku hamil. Anak ini milik Daehyun" ucap Youngjae lalu mengeluarkan hasil pemeriksaannya membuat semua orang disana kaget

"Kau bagaimana bisa?" Tuan Yoo terkejut

"Tentu saja bisa appa. Kami saling mencintai" ujar Youngjae

Tuan Yoo geram dia membuang nafas kasar dan mengusap kasar wajahnya

"Dimana anak itu sekarang" tanya Tuan Yoo pada Tuan Jung

"Dia berada di rumah kakak iparku" jawab Nyonya Jung tanpa menunggu suaminya menjawab dia lalu menatap tajam suaminya

Setelah Nyonya Jung memberitahu mereka semua bergegas pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kim

 _Ting..tong_

 _Ckleck_

"Samchon.. Ada apa? Kenapa ka.." belum sempat Kai selesai bertanya mereka semua langsung menorobos masuk dia sempat melirik Youngjae sekilas. Semuanya terkejut melihat mereka datang tidak terkecuali Daehyun, dia langsung berdiri melihat Youngjae

"Kenapa kalian kemari? Tidak puas melihat Daehyun menderita" ujae Nyonya Kim marah

"Sayang tenanglah dulu" ujar Tuan Kim mencoba menenangkan istrinya

"Aku ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban anak itu" Tuan Yoo berucap sampil menunjuk Daehyun

 _Plak_

Dia mendekat dan langsung menampar Daehyun membuat keluarga Kim yang ada disana kaget, Daehyun sempat tersentak mundur karena tidak sigap beruntung Yongguk yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan langsung menahannya

"Ahjushi kenapa kau menampar Daehyun?" ujar Himchan yang berdiri di samping Yongguk

"Apa kau ingin aku membunuhnya begitu?" ujar Tuan Yoo marah "Dia sudah menghamili putraku" lanjutnya membuat Daehyun dan yang lain kaget

"Hamil?" tanya Daehyun tidak percaya

Daehyun langsung menatap Youngjae yang berdiri disamping ummanya, melihat tatapan penuh tanya Daehyun dia hanya mengangguk tersenyum

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Dae" kali ini Tuan Jung yang bersuara membuat Daehyun menatapnya

"Tapi bukankah hyung.."

"Aku tidak mencintai Youngjae. Jadi kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab jangan bersikap pengecut sepertiku" ujar Sanghyun

Tuan Jung mendekati Daehyun "Maafkan sikap appa selama ini Daehyun-ah, appa bersalah tidak pernah memperhatikanmu. Apa kau mau memberikan kesempatan appa memperbaikinya? Ujar Tuan Jung

"Ada satu syarat. Kalau appa mau memeluku aku akan memaafkan appa, selama ini appa tidak pernah melakukannya" ujar Daehyun tersenyum tipis tanpa diminta kedua kali Tuan Jung langsung memeluknya erat, Daehyun menangis bahagia saat appanya memeluk dirinya

"Maaf.. maafkan appa Daehyun, appa janji akan memperbaiki sikap appa" ujar Tuan Jung

"Iya appa, aku akan menjadi anak yang lebih baik lagi" jawab Daehyun tersenyum

"Kau harus, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi seorang appa" ujar Tuan Jung "Jangan mengikuti sikap appa selama ini mengerti" lanjutnya hanya mendapat anggukan Daehyun

"Kemarilah" ujar Tuan Jung pada Youngjae, mereka bertiga berpelukan membuat semua orang disana tersenyum bahagia

Himchan memandang Yongguk dan memeluknya "Terima kasih kau mau membantu mareka" ujarnya, dia yang meminta Yongguk mengirim foto-foto itu pada Tuan Jung dan Tuan Yoo saat Yongguk mengatakan kalau dirinya berhasil menyalin cctv ruang Sanghyun

.

.

.

"Kenapa berdiri diluar? Kau tau angin malam tidak baik untuk orang hamil kan" ucap Daehyun lalu memeluk Youngjae dari belakang

"Aku sudah merasa hangat sekarang" jawab Youngjae memiringkan wajahnya menatap Daehyun

Mereka berdua berada di balkon kamar yang di tempati Daehyun di kediaman keluarga Kim. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah pulang setelah membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka berdua yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi. Sebenarnya Youngjae juga akan ikut pulang tapi namja manis itu merengek masih ingin bersama Daehyun mau tak mau orang tuanya hanya bisa mengiyakan apalagi Youngjae sudah mulai memakai jurus mautnya dengan membawa kehamilannya

"Terima kasih Jae. Kau sudah mau bicara jujur pada orang tuamu" ujar Daehyun

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada anak kita. Kalau bukan karena dia kita tidak mungkin bersatu" ucap Youngjae lalu mengelus perutnya yang sedikit menonjol

Daehyun tersenyum lalu membalikan tubuh Youngjae dan membungkuk dia mencium perut namja manis itu "Terima kasih happiness. Appa menyayangimu" katanya didepan perut Youngjae

"Happiness?" heran Youngjae

"Iya happiness, kalau kau menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku maka dia adalah sumber kebahagiaan kita" ujar Daehyun, Youngjae mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya Youngjae saat Daehyun kembali berdiri, dia mengusap pipi calon suaminya itu

"Sangat. Aku tidak menyangka kau memberikanku kebahagiaan yang berlipat padaku" ujar Daehyun mengelus perut Youngjae lalu mencium kening namja manis itu

"Terima kasih Jung Youngjae" ujarnya lalu menciuma bibir Youngjae mereka terus berciuman ditemani sinar bulan yang terang saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Mereka berharap kebahagiaan seperti ini akan selalu mengahampiri mereka sampai mereka tua nanti...

.

.

.

.

END

 **Alurnya kecepetan? Emang sengaja soalnya author ga mau buat daejaenya tersiksa apalagi babynya**

.

 **Note: buat yang penasaran kenapa Youngjaenya udah hamil aja, dia udah mulai isi waktu tunangan sama hyungnya Dae. Jarak kejadian di hotel itu sama pertunangannya hanya berjarak 3 minggu aja** **gimana Daehyun topcerkan bikinnya XD**

.

Thanks to reader ffn maupun wattpad

Daejae24, , sooya, jung rae gun, miss ngiweung


	7. Bonus

LOVE EACH OTHER

BONUS

.

Alurnya di percepat...

.

.

2 bulan setelah menikah Daehyun dibuat kewalahan dengan sikap manja Youngjae yang tidak mau lepas darinya, bahkan saat di kampus istrinya itu selalu menempelinya. Daehyun tidak masalah dengan hal itu dia malah senang tapi sikap posesifnya membuat teman-teman Daehyun was-was untuk mendekati namja tan itu apalagi yeoja

Pernah sekali Youngjae melihat seorang yeoja berbicara dengan Daehyun tentang tugas mereka tiba-tiba Youngjae datang dan langsung memarahinya

"Mau apa kau? Apa kau ingin menggoda suamiku? Tanya Youngjae ketus

"Sayang jangan seperti itu, dia hanya bertanya tentang tugas yang diberikan Prof. Kim" ujar Daehyun lembut

"Bisa saja kan dia menggunakan alasan itu untuk mendekatimu" ucap Youngjae sambil melirik yeoja itu tajam

"Maaf Youngjae-ssi aku sudah punya kekasih dan aku tidak berniat menggoda suamimu. Kau tenang saja walaupun banyak yeoja yang berusaha dia hanya akan memilihmu" ujar yeoja tersebut sambil tersenyum dia tau kondisi Youngjae yang sedang sensitif "Kalau begitu aku duluan" lanjutnya pamit

"Dengarkan apa katanya. Jangan marah-marah seperti itu ingat ada happiness didalam sayang" ujar Daehyun lalu memeluk Youngjae

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan yeoja atau namja genti. Nanti kau tergoda dan meninggalkanku lagi" Youngjae berkata sambil mengerutkan bibirnya

"Jika aku seperti itu mana mungkin aku akan bertahan dan tetap mengejarmu selama 4 ini Jung Youngjae" jelas Daehyun lalu mengecup singkat bibir istrinya, mengingat ini masih di daerah kampus jadi dia mencoba menahan diri

"Sudah ya sekarang kita ke rumah sakit waktunya untuk cek up. Para umma sudah menunggu" ajak Daehyun istrinya hanya menggangguk patuh

Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit dan mengecek kandungannya sudah 3 bulan lebih, Daehyun tersenyum bahagia melihat bayi mereka saat dokter menunjukannya di layar. Dokter mengatakan jika bayi mereka sehat dan kuat bulan depan mereka bisa mengetahui jenis kelaminnya

.

.

2 bulan kemudian

Kandungan Youngjae sudah 5 bulan dia sudah tidak lagi kuliah, Daehyun berserta kedua orang tua mereka melarangnya tidak ingin melihat Youngjae kelelahan. Beruntung sekarang istrinya itu sudah tidak mual-mual lagi tapi masih tetap manja

"Dae besok kelulusanmu. Kau mau hadiah apa dariku?" tanya Youngjae saat mereka bersiap tidur

"Bagaimana jika kau memberiku kehangatanmu sayang" jawabnya menggoda sang istri

"Ishh dasar mesum" Youngjae memukuli suaminya dengan bantal

"Apa yang salah sayang aku mesum pada istriku sendiri" ujarnya "Lagi pula itu bagus untuk kandunganmu, bisa membantu memperlancar kelahiran happiness" lanjut Daehyun membuat Youngjae heran

"Kau tau dari mana semua itu?" tanya istrinya

"Appa yang memberitahuku" jawab Daehyun

Hubungannya dengan sang appa sudah semakin membaik bahkan appanya sering memberi masukan tentang gaya bercinta padanya, dan dia dengan senang hati mendengarkan appanya yang terkadang membuat Sanghyun risih jika hyungnya itu ada disana

Daehyun dan Youngjae tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung setelah menikah, mereka akan pindah ke rumah yang sudah disiapkan Daehyun untuk istrinya jika Youngjae sudah melahirkan nanti

"Sekarang aku tau darimana semua sikap keras kepala dan mesummu itu berasal. Kau dan appa Jung sama saja ternyata" ujar Youngjae

"Tentu saja dia kan appaku, jika tidak mirip lalu aku anak siapa" ujar Daehyun membuar istrinya kesal

"Tidur saja sana. Aku melas mendengarmu" namja manis itu lalu menarik selimut untuk tidur, dia bahkan membalikan badannya memunggungi Daehyun

"Jae kau tidak minta ku peluk seperti biasa?" tanya Daehyun masih menggoda istrinya

"Tidak mau, nanti tanganmu kemana-mana lagi" ujarnya

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, jangan bangunkan aku jika aku sudah terlelap ya" balas Daehyun lalu tidur membelakangi Youngjae, mendengar itu namja manis itu lalu membalikan badannya dan memeluk pinggang suaminya dari belakang

"Kau jahat sekali, aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau tidak memelukku" ujarnya cemberut "Happiness akan selalu menendang jika tidak dipeluk appanya" lanjutnya sambil mengelus perutnya

Daehyun membalikan badannya dan memeluk istrinya "Tadi katanya tidak mau dipeluk, kenapa sekarang marah merajuk seperti itu hmm?" ujar Daehyun "Happiness jangan terus menendang sayang, ummamu nanti kesakitan lagi" lanjutnya lalu ikut mengelus perut Youngjae

Bayi mereka terkadang selalu menendang dan hanya Daehyun yang bisa mengatasinya, itu membuat Youngjae sulit jika Daehyun tidak dirumah

"Peluk aku Dae, aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak dipeluk" ucap Youngjae manja

"Iya sayangku. Sekarang tidur kita harus bangun pagi" ucap Daehyun lalu mengelus rambut istrinya sampai tertidur

Besoknya mereka semua pergi ke kampus untuk menghadiri kelulusan Daehyun, kedua orang tua Youngjae juga hadir untuk melihat menantu mereka. Youngjae tetap senang walaupun dia belum merih gelar sarjana tapi melihat Daehyun bisa lulus dia sudah bahagia, dan suaminya itu meraih predikat cum laude setelah mereka menikah Daehyun mempercepat studinya karena tidak mendapat kendala pada nilai-nilainya

"Hebat sekali kau jarang masuk kelas tapi nilainya masih tetap bagus, dapat cum laude lagi" Kyungsoo mencibir Daehyun

Kekasih Kai itu memang senior mereka tapi dia pernah mengambil cuci kuliah membuatnya bisa sekelas dengan mereka bertiga

"Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak mendapat cum laude" ejek Daehyun

"Aku tidak iri setidaknya aku masih beruntung dari pada sih hitam ini. Entah kapan lulusnya jika dirinya hanya tidur dalam kelas" ujar Kyungsoo pada Kai membuat mereka tertawa

"Dengar itu Kai" ejek Youngjae

"Jangan mengejekku Soo-ya, dan kau juga Jae apa kau lupa jika suamimu juga hitam?" ujar Kai kesal

"Biarpun suamiku hitam tapi dia lebih Cerdas darimu, lihatlah ini" ujar Youngjae sambil membanggakan Daehyun, membuat Kai kesal

"Sudah jangan bertengkat, sebaiknya kita ambil foto" ujar Tuan Jung menghentikan mereka

Setelah mengambil foto-foto mereka pulang dan merayakan kelulusan Daehyun dirumah kecuali Kai dan Kyungsoo. Keluarga mereka merayakannya dengan sederhana dengan pesta barbeque

"Daehyun-ah. Apa kau keberatan jika appa memintamu untuk memegang kendali di perusahaan Yoo?" tanya Tuan Yoo pada Daehyun

Daehyun kaget dengan permintaan mertuanya dia menatap appanya yang masih diam menunggu besannya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya

"Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkannya pada Youngjae kan dia akan sibuk mengurusmu dan bayi kalian nanti" ujar Tuan Yoo

"Aku tidak masalah jika itu permintaan appa sendiri" ujar Daehyun "Tapi apa appa tidak masalah dengan itu?" tanya Daehyun pada appanya

"Itu keputusanmu Dae, appa akan menerima apapun keputusanmu dan untuk perusahaan kita sekarang sudah ada hyungmu yang menggantikan appa. Jangan khawatir appa akan pastikan dia tidak akan mengacau" ujar Tuan Jung pada Daehyun

"Baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku mulai dari bawah appa, aku tidak ingin meraih sesuatu dengan instan dan akhirnya malah akan menjadi masalah kedepannya nanti" pintanya

Tuan Yoo tersenyum dan mengangguk

.

.

4 bulan kemudian

Daehyun berlari dilorong rumah sakit saat dirinya sedang berada diruang rapat tadi dia mendapat pesan dari ummanya kalau Youngjae akan segera melahirkan. Dia segera pergi meninggalkan rapatnya setelah memberitahukan alasannya pergi

Setelah sampai di depan ruang bersalin dia melihat kedua orang tua mereka sudah berkumpul disana

"Umma bagaimana Youngjae?" tanyanya

"Youngjae sudah di dalam dokter sudah memeriksanya" jawab ummanya lembut

 _Ckleck_

"Jung Daehyun-ssi. Youngjae-ssi meminta anda masuk" ujar seorang perawat

Daehyun masuk dia mendekati Youngjae yang sudah berteriak kesakitan dan mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu dengan mengusap pelan keningnya

"Kenapa kau lama sekali. Apa kau tidak tau aku menunggumu" teriak Youngjae saat melihat Daehyun

"Maafkan aku sayang tadi aku sedang rapat" ucapnya lembut sambil menenangkan istrinya itu

"Apa rapatmu lebih penting dari padaku eoh?" tanya Youngjae masih kesal lalu menjambak rambut Daehyun dan membuatnya berantakan sambil berteriak sakit, namja tan itu hanya bisa mengiris sakit tidak melakukan apapun dia tau istrinya lebih merasa sakit

"Youngjae-ssi tenanglah dan coba atur nafasmu. Sepertinya anak kalian tidak sabar untuk keluar" ujar Dokter tersebut

Youngjae diam dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya dia mengikuti arahan dokter menarik nafas lalu mendorongnya kuat, dia terus melakukannya seperti itu berulang-ulang

"Dae.. sakit" cicitnya pada Daehyun

"Kau bisa sayang, kau kuat" ucapnya lembut "Bukankah kau sudah tidak sabar menantikan anak kita lahir? Aku pun begitu Jae, berjuanglah aku akan berada disampingmu dan menggengam tanganmu" lanjutnya

Youngjae mengangguk pelan dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Daehyun hingga kuku-kukunya menancap membuat lengan namja tan itu sedikit terluka. Dia mulai mendorong lagi lebih kuat sambil membatin _"Dia harus kuat dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Daehyun"_

"Dorong lebih kuat Youngjae-ssi, kepalanya sudah terlihat" ujar dokter

"Ayo sayang kau bisa" ucap Daehyun dengan tenang, meskipun dia panik melihat istrinya yang kesakitan tapi dia tidak boleh menujukkannya pada namja manis itu

Youngjae menarik nafas dalam lalu mendorongnya kuat-kuat

"AKKKK DAEHYUN" teriaknya saat anak mereka keluar. Suara tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan itu. Youngjae mengempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang dia merasakan lemas setelah berjuang melahirkan bayi mereka

"Anak kita sudah lahir sayang. Terima kasih" ujar Daehyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu menciumi wajah seluruh Youngjae

"Dia perempuan. Selamat untuk kalian" ucap dokter itu lalu membawanya mendekati Youngjae lalu menaruh bayi itu di dekapannya

"Dia cantik sepertimu sayang" ujar Daehyun tersenyum

"Aku masih lelaki Dae dan aku tampan" ucapnya terdengar lemas tidak ingin dikatakan cantik membuat Daehyun tertawa

"Kami akan membersihkannya dulu lalu membawanya ke ruangan kalian nanti" ucap dokter lalu membawa bayi mereka untuk dibersihkan

.

Seluruh keluarga mereka berkumpul di ruang vvip rumah sakit itu minus Sanghyun, hyung Daehyun itu sedang berbulan madu bersama istrinya yang 2 bulan lalu baru menikah. Senyum bahagia mereka menyambut anak Daehyun dan Youngjae, mereka bergantian memeluk bayi mungil itu

"Kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya kan?" tanya Himchan sambil mencolek pipi bayi itu yang berada di gendongan Nyonya Jung "Jangan katakan kalau kalian akan memanggilnya happiness? Lanjunya curiga

"Tentu saja tidak. Daehyun sudah punya nama" ujar Youngjae menatap suaminya yang duduk di ranjang dengannya

"Jung Eun Hee" ucap Daehyun

"Eun Hee? Apa itu artinya sama dengan kebahagiaan?" tanya Nyonya Jung

"Iya umma" ujar Youngjae sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Daehyun

"Nama yang bagus" ucap Tuan Jung menimpali lalu tersenyum pada Daehyun

"Ish Channie Hyung tanganmu bisa membangukannya" ujar Kai yang melihat tangan hyungnya tidak berhenti mencolek pipi Eun Hee

 _Oekkk..oekkk_

Baru saja Kai berkata Eun hee sudah mulai menangis karena merasa terganggu dengan tangan Himchan yang terus mencolek pipinya

"Kim Himchan" geram Nyonya Kim tapi malah dibalas cengiran oleh Himchan

Mereka mencoba membuat Eunhee tenang tapi tidak bisa, Daehyun yang melihat anaknya masih menangis mencoba mengambil alih Eunhee baru saja menggendongnya tangisan putrinya itu perlahan berhenti dan kembali menutup mata

"Ehh dia tidur lagi?" heran Daehyun

"Awww.. such a daddy's girl" ucap mereka semua yang berada di dalam kamar itu pada Daehyun

Youngjae tidak heran karena selama dia hamil yang bisa mengontrolnya hanya Daehyun _"Sepertinya anak mereka akan sangat bergantung pada appanya" batin Youngjae_

.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian

Hari ini kediaman keluarga Jung sangat ramai, keluarga besar mereka akan mengadakan barbeque yang biasa dilakukan sebulan sekali secara bergantian dirumah masing-masing

Mereka semua sedang sibuk tapi anak perempuan yang berambut hitam panjang sebahu dengan kulit putih susu itu sibuk berlarian kesana kemari sambil menghindari sang kakek dari appanya yang mencoba menangkapnya

"Eunhee-ya cukup berlarinya sayang kakekmu sudah lelah" ujar Youngjae tapi tidak didengar putrinya itu

"Bukankah dia mirip denganmu Youngie" ujar Nyonya Yoo

"Ish umma aku tidak seperti itu" cibir Youngjae

"Waktu kecil kau persis seperti Eun Hee, manja dan suka membuat masalah" ujar Nyonya Yoo membuat Youngjae menggerutu tidak jelas

Karena satu-satunya anak perempuan Eunhee menjadi kesayangan keluarga mereka apapun yang diminta akan dituruti mereka dengan mudahnya

 _Hup_

"Sudah berlarinya sayang, nanti kau jatuh" ujar Daehyun yang baru pulang kantor, dia melihat putri kesayangannya itu berlarian tanpa berhenti langsung menangkapnya

"Appa pulang" ucapnya heboh langsung memeluk Daehyun "Appa tidak lupa hadiahku kan?" tanya Eunhee saat melepas pelukannya

"Tentu tidak sayang. Ini" ucapnya lalu memberikan boneka beruang permintaan Eunhee

"Yeay. Terima kasih appa" Eunhee kembali memeluk dan mencium pipi Daehyun, membuat namja tan itu tersenyum dengan tingkah manis putrinya

"Ayo masuk, appa kangen ummamu" ajaknya

"Gendong" pinta Eunhee sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar. Menggemaskan seperti Youngjae jika sudah seperti ini mana bisa Daehyun menolak

.

Keluarga mereka berkumpul di taman belakang sambil bercengkrama Daehyun berbicara bisnis appa, mertua dan hyungnya. Daehyun sudah mengantikan Tuan Yoo di perusahaan hanya dengan waktu setahun namja tan itu langsung meraih jabatan CEO, awalnya dia menolak karena merasa terlalu cepat tapi mertuanya beserta beberapa atasannya sudah merasa kalau dia pantas mendapatkan posisi itu. Mereka berbicara dan bercanda bersama sebelum Eunhee membuat mereka terdiam

"Umma. Appa kapan aku punya adik?" tanya Eunhee polos membuat semuanya diam. Daehyun saling melirik istrinya yang terdiam

"Aku bosan bermain dengan kakek terus. Sebentar lagi Taeoh juga akan punya adik" lanjutnya

Taeoh adalah anak Kai dan Kyungsoo, usia mereka berbeda setahun. Eunhee dan Taeoh sangat dekat kedua anak itu akan bermain dan berteriak heboh jika bertemu membuat umma mereka pusing dengan tingkah keduanya

"Appa dan umma akan membuatnya malam ini. Kau sabar ya" ujar Daehyun

 _Pletak.. ciit_

"Akkh" suara Daehyun terdengar kesakitan saat Youngjae mencubit lengannya dan ummanya mengijak kakinya, sementara yang lain hanya menertawakan Daehyun

"Makanya kalau bicara di sensor dulu. Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu pada anakmu" ujar Tuan Jung sambil menahan tawanya

Sementara itu Eunhee hanya menatap polos kedua orang tuanya, melihat itu Youngjae hanya tersenyum lalu berucap

"Kau harus sabar menunggu sayang" mendengar itu Eunhee tersenyum lalu mengangguk lucu

.

Youngjae menutup pintu kamar Eunhee setelah menidurkan putri kesayangannya itu, dia menjerit tertahan saat suaminya mengangkat dirinya ala bridal style lalu membawanya ke kamar mereka

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya setelah Daehyun menidurkannya diranjang lalu menindihnya

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja kita akan buat adik untuk Eunhee" jawab Daehyun lalu mencium istrinya

Namja manis itu membalas ciuman Daehyun lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher namja tan di atasnya, dia membalas ciuman suaminya dan membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidah Daehyun bermain di dalam mulutnya. Ciuman Daehyun pindah ke cuping telinga lalu turun ke leher Youngjae sementara tangannya meraba seluruh tubuh atas istrinya

"Eungg.. Dae tunggu dulu" Youngjae mencoba menghentikan Daehyun dia teringat sesuatu setelah suaminya meraba perutnya

"Apa lagi sayang?" tanya Daehyun tapi tidak berhenti menciumi lehernya

Youngjae mendorong tubuh suaminya pelan memerikan jarak lalu dia membuka laci nakas sebelah tempat tidur mereka dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop, dia memberikannya pada Daehyun yang terduduk di tepi ranjang

"Apa ini? Kau sakit?" tanya Daehyun setelah matanya melihat logo rumah sakit

"Buka saja" ujar Youngjae

Daehyun menurut dia duduk lalu membuka amplop itu seketika matanya membola melihat isi amplop tersebut

"Kau hamil?" tanyanya kaget setelah membaca hasil dan dia melihat foto hasil usg

"Iya. Baru 9 minggu" jawab Youngjae tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu suaminya

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat gejala morning sick padamu selama ini" ujarnya heran

Youngjae menatap Daehyun sambil mengangkkat alisnya lalu menunjuk namja tan itu

"Kenapa?" Daehyun bertanya heran

"Tidak semua orang hamil harus dia juga yang merasa morning sick Dae, pasangnya juga bisa merasakan gejala itu" terang Youngjae membuat Daehyun sadar sesuatu kalau selama beberapa minggu ini dia yang mengalami mual-mual tengah malam dan nafsu makannya sedikit berubah

Dia mengusap wajahnya lalu tersenyum "Aku baru mau meminta anak kedua padamu tapi kau sudah memberikannya padaku bahkan sebelum aku memintanya" ujarnya senang

"Tidak perlu memintanya sayang aku akan memberikan apapun padamu" Youngjae memeluk Daehyun. Mereka kembali berbaring sambil berpelukan

"Aku ingin anak laki-laki"

"Memiliki anak itu bukan seperi kau memesan pizza Dae, tinggal memesan lalu mendapatkan pesannan yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu" ujar Youngjae setelah mendengar permintaan suaminya

"memangnya apa yang salah dengan anak perempuan? Apa kau trauma memiliki anak perempuan yang selalu menempelimu?" tanya Youngjae tertawa pelan

"Tentu tidak hanya saja aku tidak akan sanggup menghapinya ada 2 mini Youngjae dirumah. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihat mata mereka berbinar mereka jika meminta sesuatu" ucap Daehyun "Belum lagi jika mereka menikah, anak perempuan pasti ikut suaminya kan aku tidak sanggup melepaskan mereka" jelasnya membuat Youngjae terharu

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh Dae. Eunhee masih kecil jadi jangan dulu berpikir kearah sana dulu. Yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah membuat Eunhee mengurangi sikap manjanya, sebentar lagi dia anak punya adik aku tidak ingin dia cemburu dan merasa tersisihkan" ujar Youngjae

"Aku mengerti sayang" Daehyun mengecup kening istrinya

"Terima kasih untuk semua kebahagian yang kau berikan Jung Youngjae. Aku mencintaimu"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kau pantas mendapatkannya dan aku lebih mencintaimu suamiku"

Mereka kembali berpelukan dan saling mengecup bibir pasangan mereka sampai suara pintu terbuka membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti

"Umma appa aku tidur sini ya" ujarnya lalu berbaring di tengah Daehyun dan Youngjae, lalu memeluk ummanya

"Kenapa Eunhee bangun? Apa Eunhee bermimpi buruk" tanya Youngjae

"Eunhee hanya ingin tidur bersama umma dan appa" katanya dengan suara pelan

"Ya sudah ayo kita tidur" ucap Daehyun lalu menarik selimut menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Dia kemudian mencium kening istri dan putrinya lalu memeluk kedua orang yang dicintainya itu dan tidur bersama mereka

Daehyun merasa sangat bersyukur dia bisa diberikan kebahagian bersama keluarga kecilnya, dia berjanji akan selalu memberi kebahagian pada mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
